Where I belong
by Flaz S
Summary: Sequel to 'Where do you think', you'll still enjoy it though. Just a story about Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Marine and many others. Drama, romance here and there, some adventure and action, and plenty of humour. A story for everybody -rated T... Enjoy!
1. Ringtones

**Where I Belong**

**I've spent ages trying to think of this sequel, and FINALLY I have thought of something.**

**A tip for writers - When you're trying to start a new story or chapter, and you are sat there looking at a blank Microsoft Word document (I'm on WordPad, but whatever), type any old crap, just to start you off, the first thing that comes to your mind. Say...: **

**'"WHAT!?" Blaze the Cat threw a fireball at the persian hedgehogs head, he managed to dodge it... just. "What did I do!?" he yelled.'**

**I might actually make a oneshot out of that actually...**

**Anyway there you go, that was off the top of my head, and then you get writing, and when you've finished say the first paragraph, you can go back and improve the crappish first sentence.**

**But I digress... this is the sequel to "Where do you think?" so if you've not read that, you might want to take a look at it. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**And lots of thanks to EmpireofShadow for the title.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ringtones**

"Still nothing?" Blaze turned to the koala as he entered her room, putting down her book and getting off her bed.

"No princess, forgive me," Gardon hung his head in shame, his hand holding the blue hat on his head so it would't fall off (The hat, you idiot).

"Ugh..." Blaze rubbed her temples and lied down, "It's not your fault Gardon. Thanks." Gardon bowed his head and backed out of the room.

Poor Sonic and Tails had been here for three weeks, and they still hadn't found a Sol or Chaos emerald to get them back. After they all scattered across the globe, they became impossible to detect without having atleast one to start with. No one was even sure that they _could_ get back. They must be getting sick of this dimension by now...

The feline fell back onto her bed, she then stood back up, found her mobile phone and after dialling in a number, she held it to her ear.

_"This is my escape, I'm runnin' through this world and I'm not lookin' back!" (Endless Possibilities- Sonic Unleashed)_

The sudden noise from the other side of the room made her yell in annoyance, she turned and glared at the vibrating blue mobile on Sonic's temporary bed.

"Why do you even have a phone if you never take it with you!" She cancelled the call and threw her phone on the bed. Pausing for a while so she could rub her temples again, "C'mon princess, get it together..." her thoughts spoke to her. She reclaimed her phone and found Marine's number.

--

"Tails! TAILS! For God's sakes! HELP ME!" The persian hedgehog spluttered as he began to sink into the sea, his yellow friend, however, was completely oblivious as he lay on his deckchair, reading a newspaper.

Sonic's screams became muffled as his head fell below the waves, he then felt a hand suddenly yank him up by his tail, and onto a cold, wet seat, he rubbed his eyes to see Marine, and looked down to see her jet-ski. Upon looking back up, he saw her cocky face, "That's the second time Oi've saved yer tail."

"Just get me back to the beach, Marine." The raccoon complied, taking him to the beach to find a worried looking Tails.

"Sonic! How did you almost drown!"

"Well I was calling yo to save me for like, ten minutes." the hedgehog pouted, his nose in the air.

"How did you even get that far out?" The vulpine matched his pout.

"I... I wanted to see if I could run on water."

"Hold on! Oi've seen you run on water loads o' times!" Marine interjected.

"I, erm, tripped."

"Tripped?"

"On a wave."

Marine's cheeks instantly turned red, welling in to the urge to laugh that she eventually succame to. Rolling around in the sand, Tails was close to joining her, while Sonic kept his annoyed and humiliated expression (Imagine ¬_¬).

Thier laughs were interrupted when they all heard Marine's phone from under her towel, which was on Tails' deckchair.

_"Brrrrrrrrr...Wahooo!! Life starts with the sunny day..." (A New Venture- Sonic Rush Adventure)_

"Why do you have that as a ringtone?" Sonic watched Marine on the way to her phone, she blushed.

"It's...cool." She flipped the orange mobile open and held it to her ear, the others could only hear half of the convesation, "Yo. Blaze! Not seen you in donkeys years! Ok, yeah a week, but still! Oh, what? Yeah, he's 'ere. Yup, ok." She passed the phone to Sonic, "Blaze."

"I gathered." Sonic put the phone to his ear, "Hey, babe."

_"Don't call me that please."_

"Gotcha. So, what's up?"

_"I've not seen you since yesterday, where've you been?"_

"Oh, I stayed at Marine's. That okay?"

_"Yeah. Could you tell me next time? And take your mobile with you."_

"Ok babe- I mean Blaze."

_"Thanks, could you come over now? I want to see you."_

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, and turned to Tails and Marine, who were staring.

"I'll be off then guys. I'll run, it's quicker."

"No you won't!" Tails grabbed his shoulder, grinning, "We wouldn't want you to fall on a wave again. We'll take the Aqua Blast." (The hovercraft from Sonic Rush Adventure).

"Later mate." Marine squeezed the vulpine as he kissed her cheek.

"Later." Tails flew away toward the Aqua Blast, Sonic following on the ground.

Once they were out of earshot, Marine switched her phone on, singing along to her music as she walked to the house, "La la... La la... La la... A New Venture... La la... La la... La la..."


	2. The beach

**Chapter Two: The beach**

"Thanks Tails! Later!" Sonic waved as his friend sped off in the Aqua Blast, then turned to the palace.

The whole space time fiasco was only three weeks ago, and it had already been restored to it's former glory, the white marble floor glimmered in the sunlight as he opened the door, passing two gaurds and making his way to Blaze's room. "Hey bab- Blaze!" He walked over and hugged her, then sensed something up, "You alright?"

"I..." She paused as she looked away, then looked back, "Are you sick of me?"

"Why would I be sick of you?" the hedgehog gave her a concerned cuddle.

"I mean, you've been here for three weeks, seeing me almost all the time, you must be getting sick of me."

"Me?" Sonic grinned, "Naw. I love it here, there's no rush to get back home. What's brought this on?"

"Well, as you know... I'm not very... accustomed to relationships." Her frown was broken as she couldn't help but smirk when Sonic ruffled her hair up.

"I'm not getting sick of you any time soon. Come on. Lets go to the beach at Marine's!"

"But-" Was the only word Blaze could say before Sonic pulled her by her hand.

"C'mon! I've not seen you in a bikini before!" Sonic then yelped as Blaze's hand set on fire as she shot him a death glare, "Plus it will be... fun...?"

Blaze sighed and shook her head, but then, to Sonic's delight, she went into her closet (the big walk in type, she is a princess) to get changed.

She came out - to Sonic's dismay in a white t-shirt and purple, baggy trousers. It didn't take the quick feline long to notice his dissapointed look. "Yeah, the swimsuit's under these." She sighed as she walked out of the room on her way to her plane, which Tails had reccomended she get a few weeks ago. It wasn't long before the two landed on Seagull Beach. Blaze was warmly greeted by Marine, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Blazey! It's been yonks!"

"Like I said before Marine, a week." Blaze slowly backed out of the hug, trying not to offend the young raccoon.

"Same thing. You comin' in the sea?" She gestured excitedly to the blue mass that Blaze recognised to be the ocean.

"Um... I'll pass, thankyou, Marine."

"Oh.." Marine frowned, untill Tails took her arm.

"I'll come in with you." The vulpine grinned as he pulled her into the water, making her laugh. She seemed to completely have forgotten about Blaze.

"Kids..." The feline muttered as she watched the two playing around, Marine was wearing a tube top and swimming shorts, Tails was in the nude as usual. Blaze laid out a blanket on the sand and laid back on it, enjoying the sunlight. That is untill she opened her eye, "Are you waiting for something?" she sat up and glared at Sonic, who was sat in the sand staring at her.

"No...no not at all." Sonic tried conceal his grin as he returned to digging his hole in the sand. Blaze glared at him for a few seconds, then took off her clothes, revealing her white bikini as she lay back to enjoy the sun once more.

"Close your mouth, Sonic."

"How did you know!? You have your eyes closed!"

"You just told me." She then heard some muttering, followed by the sound of digging, she opened her eyes, "Why are you digging? It's childish."

"Hey." Sonic pointed his small, plastic spade towards her, "You're never too old to dig a hole... man I wish Knux was here."

Blaze got a couple of seconds silence after that, then: "I gotta say Blaze-"

"Remind me of how small my breasts are, and I will kill you."

"What? No. I was gonna say you look really... nice." Sonic had to think twice about saying 'fit', as he didn't want his backside alight, but thankfully, the cat smiled.

"Erm, thanks."

Sonic smiled back at her, despite her having her eyes closed. Then continued with his hole, beggining to doubt that a flimsy plastic toy was a passable digging tool.

--

"Tails stop it!" the raccoon and fox were both waist deep in the sea, and despite Marine's pleas, Tails continued to splash her.

"You gonna make me?" He grinned as he watched her pathetically hold her hands up in an attempt to block the water. Then, in a shriek of vengeance, Marine dived on the unsuspecting vulpine. His eyes widening as he was submerged in the watery depths, to emerge a few seconds later, coughing and spluttering to see Marine stood a few feet away, her arms folded proudly and her nose in the air. He got her back good though, spinning his tails around to create a massive - well, five foot - wave, knocking her over completely. Tails was laughing for about thirty seconds until he noticed a severe lack of Marine.

As he scouted the surrounding with his eyes, he could not see Marine anywhere. He automatically assumed the worst. His fear grew further as he felt himself be yanked by his ankles, his face hitting the water roughly.

Bringing his head above the surface once more, he heard that infuriatingly cute laughter.

"Mariii-iiine!" Tails whined.

"I 'ad yer worried there mate." She grinned proudly, which, to Tails' dismay, made him smile slightly.

"C'mon, lets get back to the beach."

"O'roight cobbe-whoa!" Marine tripped over, her body floatied after she hit the water. "I'm ok." She grinned and stood up quickly, Tails giving her a concerned/wierded out look. "No way..." Marine's body went underwater again, and she soon came out with a glimmering, wet gem.

"Wow, what are the chances?" Tails took the yellow Sol Emerald off her and admired it. "Let's get back to the other two." Marine nodded in agreement.

--

"Sonic are you still digging?" Blaze sat up and looked at the cobalt blue hedgehog, who had a blanket where the hole had once been and was looking guilty.

"Erm, no. Just this blanket." He smiled.

"Guys!" the two turned to see Tails and Marine running towards them, Tails had a shiny thing in his hand. "We found a Sol Emerald."

Sonic grinned, "Cool, so we can go back home now?"

"Yeah." Tails said proudly, "I'll just need a machine to enhance and control it's power, it's fairly simple so I could get it done by tommorow."

"Great!" Sonic smiled again as he saw Tails heading for his trap as the fox walked up the beach, standing on his towel.

"Argh! What the-!?" Within half a second, Tails found himself waist deep in sand, Sonic found himself crying ith laughter, and it only took Marine a second to be doing the same.

"Never too old to dig a hole..." Blaze repeated Sonic's previous words as she watched Tails pathetically trying to use a stick to pull himself out of the tight space, Marine and Sonic refusing to help.

* * *

**I put a lot of effort into these stories, review please! Also, I have another story (I may have mentioned this before but ah well) called "A Hero's Life" which isn't doing so well reviews wise, which isn't helping me get over my writers block, so take a look at that if it interests you. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Home, sweet home

****

Chapter Three: Home, sweet home

"Done!" Tails announced, grinning and holding up the small container proudly to his friends.

"Looks like a coffee mug." Silver deduced. Tails glared at him.

"Just because I put a handle on."

"Oi think it looks ripper mate." Marine gave Tails a reassuring hug, and winked at the others while her head was behind his.

"Thanks. Anyway," He turned to Sonic, and gestured to the Sol Emerald, "Put it in."

Sonic complied, and the instant Tails closed the lid, a white flash engulfed all five people. Less than a second later the surroundings had changed, they found themselves in a forest, trees sprouting up to reach forty feet in the air and covering most of the bright sky.

"Hoo boy..." Tails looked rather uncomfortable, of course Blaze was the first to question why:

"What is it now, Tails?"

"Er...heheh." The fox scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't think this through..."

"What?" Blaze's voice was actually rather intimidating when annoyed.

"We... can't get you home....untill we get a chaos emerald." Tails flinched, from the looks of Blaze's face she was about to slap him. Thankfully she didn't.

"You're taking this well, Blaze." Sonic put his hand on her shoulder, but immediately recoiled from the heat that was surrounding her.

"Are you ok with this Marine?" Tails attempted to change the subject.

"Oi'm ripper as long as oi can stay with you."

"No problem."

Well, that changed the subject, for about four seconds, Silver was then glad to break the silence. "Not that this isn't boring... but I'm gonna go exploring." He then walked off in a completely random direction.

"Marine? I'll show you my house if you want."

"Er, sure." The raccoon happily accepted Tails' offer to get away from Blaze - she looked quite annoyed.

Sonic looked over his shoulder to check that they had gone, then put his arm around Blaze, who then looked confused.

"Aren't I burning you?"

"Badly..." the cobalt blue hedgehog said through gritted teeth.

Blaze lowered her temperature to give Sonic some relief, he sighed and came closer. "What's up anyway?" He put his head on her shoulder childishly.

"Well. we're stuck here aren't we? The Chaos Emeralds are in my world."

"Nope. They'll have come to this world to disperse, I talked to Tails about it earlier." Sonic grinned.

"Oh." Blaze paused, "I look stupid now don't I?"

"Well, I'm not one to judge. But yes, kinda."

"Mm hm." Blaze nodded. "So can I stay with you until I can get back?"

"Heheh, er, problem there." Sonic grinned again nervously, "I usually sleep in a tree. Tails' place if it's cold."

"Fair enough." Blaze folded her arms.

"You're ok with it?"

"I'm not soft you know. And it's not like I'd be too cold." The cat glared slightly, and was put out by the hedgehogs grin.

--

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Marine jumped for joy the second she walked into Tails workshop, the vulpine blushed sheepishly.

"It's nuthin' really... heheh." He scratched the back of his neck as Marine took a look around.

"Ooh. This looks good." She found a desk which was covered in papers and scrap metal, she eventually salvaged the item that caught her eye. It was hand held and just over six inches long (no, it's not what you're thinking of), it had what looked like a small tazer on the end, which was radiating blue electricity, it also had a bunch of red buttons on it.

"Ah, that... doesn't work." Tails awkwardly looked down.

"What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a level four containment field generator. Point it at someone and press the button and it should surround them with electricity, paralyzing them until you turn it off. At the moment it just... explodes."

"Got a screwdriver?" Marine held out her hand, not looking away from the contraption.

"Erm," Tails looked in a draw, pushing aside endless pencils, papers and plyers, he came out holding a small screwdriver and placed it in her hand and to his amazement, she got to work immediatley.

"Done!" She proudly put the back back onto the device and handed it to an astonished Tails.

"What did you do?"

"Simple circuitry, a few of the wires are too close so they were short circuiting. I just rearranged them." She had an ear to ear grin which Tails actually found rather cute.

He tested it out on a nearby book, waiting for an explosion. The explosion didn't come and the device worked perfectly until he turned it off. Tails looked in awe at the still grinning raccoon.

"Told yer oi'd study hard."

"Not bad..." Tails kissed her on the cheek as he walked past and handed her the C.F.G. (containment field generator) "Not bad at all."

Marines grin was interrupted by something that seemed like a squeal. She jumped around to see Tails running toward a massive, silver plane.

"Oh, my baby, my baby." He hugged the landing gear, in his own world. "I missed you so much."

Marine coughed loudly, waking him up, "You have two planes?"

"Hey when you hang aroound with Sonic," he patted the wing, "you're gonna need a plan B."

"Ah."

--

Silver walked through the forest, with absolutely no idea where he was or how he was going to get back.

"Well, I'm lost." He announced to himself, "Now all there is to do is stand here talking to myself like a nutter." He then saw someone in the distance, and hurried towards them. "Er, hey. I'm-"

"Sonikku!" Silver felt himself be squeezed by the pink hedgehog as she began to ramble on about how lost she was without Sonic.

"Erm, lady?" Silver caught his breath as the hedgehog realised who he was and backed away.

"Oh, heheh, sorry, I thought you were-"

"Sonic? I figured."

"You know Sonic! I'm his girlfriend."

"So you're Amy?" Silver scratched the back of his neck.

"Has he talked about me?" The girl perked up even more.

"A little... look, there's something you should-" He was cut off as he felt an iron grip on his arm.

"C'mon! You can help me find him."

_Well, I guess she can find out the hard way..._ Silver thought, rolling his eyes, "Amy, last time I saw him, he was this way." he took her in the opposite direction, Amy emitting a mere squeal of glee.

--

"This is a beautiful world..." Blaze took a look at the trees and bushes, along with the blue sky as she walked with Sonic in no particular direction.

"Isn't it basically the same as your world, isn't it?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I live near the sea."

Sonic shrugged, then jumped after hearing an all too familiar piercing shriek.

"Soniiiic!" Amy wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting hedgehog with great force, leaving Silver a few feet away, unable to keep up.

"Um... eheh, Amy..." Sonic pushed her off lightly, and gestured to his hand, which was holding Blaze's, Amy looked at it for a few seconds, then got mad.

"Get off my man!" She pushed Blaze off Sonic, this of course, made her hands set on fire as Amy grabbed her Piko Piko hammer.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sonic pushed the two away from each other as he forced himself between them, then turning to Amy, "Amy, I'm sorry. I'm with Blaze. That's final."

"But..." Sonic's somewhat harsh stare faded as he saw her eyes tear up. It didn't take long for her to run away, crying, "Oh dear..." he walked away, then turned to Blaze, "I'm gonna hafta-"

"But what if you-"

"Look. I love you, remember that." He smiled and stuck his thumb up before running away.

"Hmm..."

Silver finally caught his breath and came to Blaze, "He's telling the truth Blaze." The cat nodded yet stayed silent. They both looked down as a rumbling sound was heard, Silver held his stomach, "Have you got any food? I'm starving here."

"Can you ever shut up about your stomach?"

"Fine." Silver crossed his arms like a small child as the two awaited Sonic's return with no idea where they were.

* * *

**Thanks for reading people, now read this please, it's not me ranting about more reviews for once!**

**I've made a poll with an idea for the story, how would you feel if I added an OC character as a 'bad guy', Mephilles comes to mind, but he's dead, which is a setback. I'll use him if I have to though. **

**If I did add an OC for the baddy, I can garauntee you a few things, I'll make his character good, he won't be cheap, he won't be a main character at all, and he'll look good. I may even draw him for my avatar so you can picture what he's like.**

**If everyone who read this atleast voted, I'd appreciate it a lot, it'll have a pretty big effect on the story you're reading.**


	4. Croissant?

**Chapter Four: Croissant?**

"Ok Marine, you've had your fun. Let me out!" Tails banged against the electric bubble concealing him as he glared at the raccoon, who was, of course, in hysterics, refusing to push the off button on the C.F.G.

"Yer look loike a hamster mate! In yer cute little ball." She continued to giggle, now almost tearing up with laughter. She was laughing so loudly that she couldn't hear her phone ringing in the other room.

--

"Hmm." Back in the forest, Blaze flipped her phone down, then turning to Silver. "Marine's not answering, I wonder what she's doing."

"Use your inituitive and guess." The hedgehog grinned at her and winked.

"They're what, twelve?" the cat raised an eyebrow. That shut him up, atleast until she continued, "I guess we have to wait for Sonic." Silver nodded in agreement.

--

"Amy, look-" Sonic caught up to Amy, who was leant against a tree crying, she immediatley saw him and began to run away, he was infront of her in a flash though.

"Now's not the time, Sonic." Amy looked down, tears still in her eyes.

"Hey, when you're as fast as me, time is somethin' ya have plenty of." Sonic grinned and ran out of sight in a flash, he came back in about two seconds, with a paper bag in his hand and wearing a beret with the french flag on it. "Croissant?" He handed the bag to her, she turned it down, but still giggled slightly, until he turned serious once again. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Blaze."

"But I thought we-"

"No. 'We' never existed."

"But I...I lo-"

"Don't. Y'know what?" He kindly put his hand on her shoulder, "True love is easily confused with true friendship. You'll find someone."

Amy nodded, almost like a child being told off, "Ok." she squeaked, Sonic smiled at her as she walked away. He then guessed at the direction that he came from, and took off for Blaze and Silver.

--

"Do you smell croissant?" Blaze sniffed the air as her nose picked up the strange aroma."

"What's a croissant?" Silver blinked and shrugged, "Sounds like a religion. Oh no that's Christian..."

"What are you babbling about?" Sonic's voice came from behind Silver, making him jump, he then grinned as he saw the paper bag in the blue hedgehog's hand.

"Ooh! Food!" He tried to snatch it off him, but Sonic was too quick for him, he was already next to Blaze.

"Mine! I'll eat it later."

Blaze looked above Sonic's head and grinned a little, "Why have you got a beret on your head?"

"I dunno. It looks cuter on you." He squashed the hat into her hair playfully, she left it on though to his delight, rising above it.

--

"Ok! It's been half a bloody hour! Atleast gimme some of that sandwich!" Tails had given up, sat down with his head against the forcefield.

"Isch legh yoo ouche ish yoo ash noischley." Marine swallowed the last part of her sandwich, "I mean oi'll let you out if yer ask noicely."

"I'm not giving in to you." The vulpine folded his arms in a huff.

"Fair enough, what else 've yer got in yer fridge?"

While Marine was feasting on whatever was in Tails' refridgerator, Sonic, Silver and Blaze arrived, Sonic grinned as he set his eyes on Tails.

"Finally got that containment shield thingy working did you?"

"Evidently, yes." Tails stood up and ordered him: "Get the darn remote off of Marine for goodness' sake!"

"Marine!" Blaze shouted for the raccoon, who came out of the kitchen, looking down and shuffling her feet. "Give me the remote, Marine."

"Buggery... foine." Marine gave her the remote, thinking it best not to annoy her.

Tails dived away the second that the forcefield was deactivated, diving at the vastly suprised blue hedgehog's hand and snatching his paper bag away from him.

"Hey! That's my croi-!" Nope, it was too late. Sonic's beloved croissant was already somewhere in Tails' gullet.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Tails announced proudly to the infuriated hedgehog.

"Can someone tell me what a croissant is?!" Silver piped up, getting annoyed about the feeling of being dumb.

"Yeah, tell me too!" Marine agreed.

Blaze was stood a few feet away, glaring at each and every one of her 'friends', she was thinking one thing: _'I'm surrounded by idiots...'_

--

"Ugh...Sonic?"

"What, Blaze?"

"Are you awake?"

"...No."

"Yes you are."

"Oh. How could you tell?" Sonic sat up and rubbed his eyes, the two were lay in a large, tall tree near the top, they were partly lay on two parallel branches and partly in the small cave that Sonic had carved into the tree with his spin dash. He looked at Blaze who was still lay down next to her, her amber eyes were lit up slightly and she was radiating heat. "What's up? It's still dark."

"I'm... I'm uncomfortable. This wood's too hard."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What'd you expect? It's wood."

"It's hard wood. I'm not used to sleeping like this like you are."

"I'll borrow a pillow off of Tails tommorow, well, late today, it must be two am. Come here." He manoevered his arm around her and pulled her head onto his chest.

"What're you doing?"

"C'mon," Sonic grinned, "it's softer than wood, plus you're really warm."

Blaze sighed, it as pretty soft, so she put her arm over him, letting her head rest on his chest. She then blushed as a purr slipped out.

"Aww, is kitty happy?" Sonic laughed quietly as he began to stroke behind her ear.

"Stop that!" She snarled, heating up suddenly.

"Ok." Sonic stopped immediatley, fearing that she might accidentally set the tree on fire, he kissed her on her head, "Ok, sleep now."

Around the same time that this was happenning, Marine and Tails were suddelny awoke from their sleep as a horrific scream could be heard from downstairs:

"AAARGH F*$!"

"Silver! What's wrong!?" Tails was downstairs like a bolt of lightning and came to see the cobalt hedgehog on the floor, rubbing his backside.

"Why do you leave sharp objects everywhere!? I fall off the couch once and I have a wrench up my ass!"

Tails rolled his eyes, and motioned for Marine to go back upstairs, she did so and he turned to Silver, "You don't have to stay."

"Well maybe I'll leave!" Silver and Tails came nose to nose.

"There's the door!"

They both paused for a few moments, until Silver's face softened, "I'll be good." he returned to the couch with his tail between his legs.

"What was up with him?"

Tails looked at Marine as he climbed into the bed next to hers, "Let's just say I'm gonna need a new wrench."

* * *

**I don't think that this has been my best chapter to date, particularly towards the end, but it's come out ok, you've got the basic sleeping arrangements and where they all are and whatnot.**

**I'm thinking there may be some more action next chapter, but I'm not sure, I really need to plan these stories.**

**Oh, and about that poll... I'm still thinking of ideas for the OC, I've had a few ideas - all crap - so I'm still thinking about that, I'm getting a slight writers block but that'll probably go once the action kicks in, if it does. I've just realised I'm babbling on so I'm just gonna end this by saying thanks for reading!**


	5. The altar

**Chapter Five: The altar**

"Blaze? Blaze."

"Meoww..." The cat rolled over, still half asleep.

"Blaaaze." Sonic continued to prod her head with his finger, she refused to wake up until he flicked her.

"Ow! What was that for!?" She sat up and rubbed her head, then glaring at the hedgehog.

"Did you know you meow in your sleep?" He grinned.

"What!? That's ridiculous." She sat up and put her jacket on before climbing quickly down the tree, "What time is it?"

Sonic shrugged, "Well it's light outside."

Blaze had a faint grin on her face, "I can see that, Sonic."

"Ha ha..." Sonic jumped down and punched her arm playfully, "So, I hear 'Chao In Space III' is coming out in cinemas today, wanna go see it?"

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Chaos Emerald?"

"There's no rush is there? I s'pose it'd be best to wait until one turns up."

"But, without the royal family my civilisation could collapse!"

Sonic laughed, putting his arm around her, "I'm sure any nation would do fine without a royal family." **(A/N: A subtle hint there...*cough* England *cough*)**

"And 'Chao In Space' is for eight year olds isn't it? Just a load of corny adventures and childish humour."

"Erm..." Sonic scratched the back of his neck, and began to walk with her, "Yeah... pretty crap really."

"Mm hmm..." Blaze saw right through him, she did nothing but smirk at him though, making him feel, indeed, quite awkward. Sonic's face then lit up.

"I know! I can take you to see all my friends!" Before Blaze could respond, he had already picked her up.

Dispite her efforts to get out of Sonic's grip as he ran, the two came to what looked to an altar, it was so tall that she couldn't make out anything else. "Er, you get off here."

"Ah," Blaze noticed that she was clinging to the hedgehog like a baby koala, she climbed off sheepishly, "So, who am I meeting?"

"I think you'll get along well, you're both gaurdians, both hard headed and stubborn, both-"

"Let's just go..." She was already half way up the steps, dragging Sonic by his quils, which was rather painful.

"Yo, Knux!" Sonic grinned as he finally got to the top of the altar.

The red echidna, who had previously had his eyes shut, opened one, cocked his head back and grinned, "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, where've you been?"

"Eh, the usual." Sonic shrugged casually, and motioned to the slightly shy feline next to him, "This is Blaze, by the way, my girlfriend." he grinned.

Knuckles opened his other eye and nodded towards Blaze, who replied by nodding back.

"So..." Sonic rocked back and forth on his heels, "I expected to have more to talk about..."

"That all you're here for?" Knuckles stood up, "Usually you want something when you come to me."

"Well..."

-One long explanation later-

"So we need a chaos emerald to get Blaze back to her dimension." Sonic panted slightly, he was used to running fast, not talking fast. Knuckles nodded understandingly, "I have one."

"What!? Really!?" Blaze spoke up, Sonic and Knuckles turned to her, remembering she was there.

Knuckles sighed, "I'll get it for you." he retreated into a small cave inside of the altar for a few minutes, and came out with one of the glistening gems, the dark blue one.

"Ah." Sonic snatched it away, "How'd you find it so quickly?"

Knuckles stated that the Master Emerald made it easy to find emeralds within a short range, then started to talk about the different energys of the emeralds, and while Sonic tuned it out, Blaze seemed to listen interestedly.

"Well, anyways...-WHA-!" Sonic yelped and dived backwards as a white blur swooped past him with incredible speed, swiping the Chaos Emerald from his hand. If Blaze hadn't grabbed him, he would have probably broken his neck, but since that didn't happen, he quickly recovered, his eyes darting around to find his assailant. As he backed away, a figure came into view stood atop the altar, it's head was a light blue colour and three spikes rose vetically across the back of his head, then sharply fell down. Its eyes looked a lot like Chaos 0's but a dark blue and its entire body was covered by a clean, white cloak. This thing was unlike any animal Sonic had seen before, it looked...ominous.

"Stop your search for the emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog. You know not the places you tread." It's voice was suprisingly calm and serine, Sonic did not think of it as any less than a threat though.

"What would you do to stop me?" Sonic grinned cockily, he needed some action.

"I would prefer for it not to come to that. Leave. Now."

"Make me!"

The thing too a step back, it looked angry and yet, confused. It was hard to tell as it had no pupils. However, it jumped down so that it stood on the Master Emerald, this is where Knuckles came in.

"Get off the Master Emerald thief!" the echidna dived over the master emerald with his fist preceeding him, but tripped and rolled over down the side of the altar as the 'person' casually jumped behind the Master Emerald and out of harms way, his body still concealed beneath his cloak.

"You wish to harm me?" It raised a non existent eyebow, "I have what I need." He opened his cloak, revealing the dark blue chaos emerald and a green one, its body looked normal, just a light blue colour. It wore white gloves and white shoes with blue cuffs.

"He has two of them!" Sonic shouted as he ran into a spin dash, aiming at the things head, it ducked, and watched Sonic tumble down the altar as Knuckles had, it turned back to face Blaze, and stepped backwards as she was stood right infront of him.

Blaze watched it stare at her, strangely unaggressively, it blinked twice, then seemed to notice Knuckles coming back for it, and in a flash of light, it was gone.

"Well that was wierd." Knuckles rubbed his head after he clambered up to the top.

"You're telling me." Sonic was also rubbing his head, being helped up by Blaze.

"What made you attack it?" Blaze punched them both on the arm, "It showed no signs of aggression what so ever!"

"It took my Chaos Emerald!"

"It tried to take my Master Emerald!" Sonic and Knuckles protested respectively.

"So no emeralds." Blaze looked down dissapointedly with her hand on her arm.

"Hey we'll find one!" Sonic stuck his thumb up and dragged her down the steps, "C'mon, you need to meet more people. Later Knuckles!"

"Erm, later.." Knuckles confusedly watched the couple as Sonic dragged Blaze to the bottom by her hand, then they seemed to be arguing, and it looked like Blaze threatened to set him on fire. Wierd.

* * *

**Take a look on my profile for a picture of the thing that 'attacked' Sonic, I think it's not bad, but don't hesitate to tell me your opinions about him. Ooh, and I have a new oneshot: 'Duties' that I'm making into a full story thanks to the brilliant reviews on it, I'll get to it once I've finished 'A Hero's Life', the penultimate chapter of which will be posted tommorow.**


	6. Arcade!

**Chapter Six: Arcade!**

"So that's what happened, we got our backsides kicked." Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched Tails working on some sort of machine.

"Blaze told me he didn't lay a finger on you." Tails raised his eyebrow, scratching his head with the wrench in his hand, "By the way, can you get off the shelf?"

"I like it high up." Sonic folded his arms immaturely, "Besides, I've seen you put heavy machinery up here."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Tails sighed, grabbing a drill and returning to his work.

"What are you doing by the way?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." The fox smiled, "I'm trying to make a machine which will let us travel between universes without a Chaos Emerald. It'll be pretty useful if this 'mystery person' is as strong as you say."

"Mystery man? We need to think of a name for that guy."

"You do that. Meanwhile you'd better put your fingers in your ears, this drill is pretty loud." Tails turned the drill on, causing a loud whirr that blocked out all other sound in the room, no, he didn't need it, but it was better than listening to Sonic rambling on.

"What about blue man? No. I'm blue, erm...cloaky! 'Cause he has a cloak, or cloak man. Yeah, Cloak Man. Y'know I need to get a cloak. Tails? Tails?!" He leaned forward too far, causing him to drop straight off of the shelf.

Tails turned around and turned the drill off to see Sonic rubbing his head, "Yes, Cloak Man. I heard, even over the loudest drill that I've got."

"Is Cloak Man good?"

"It's fine. Why don't you go and ask the others what they think? Where are they all by the way?"

"Erm. Blaze walked off after I almost made her break her neck at the altar and Marine and Silver have gone mooching somewhere."

"You didn't ask where? They'll get lost! They've never really seen this world before!"

"I'm gonna find 'em, cool your jets." Sonic waved a dismissive hand and walked casually out of the room. Tails returned to his work.

--

"Right." Marine rubbed her hands together as she looked at the city before her, it wasn't big, but to a girl who had spent almost her whole life in a small island community it was massive. "Where do you wanna go first Silve-?" she turned around to realise her cobalt companion missing, but, she merely shrugged and started walking. Her naturally curious eyes gleamed as she looked in every shop window- mainly the chocolate shops.

Something then caught her eye in a nearby dress shop, not the window, she had never really been bothered about dresses, no. What caught her attention was the light purple cat walking out, looking rather proud of herself with an admittedly beautiful dress in her arms.

"Blazey!" Marine waved at her from across the street, shocking the cat beyond belief, Marine crossed the street to come to her quickly, "That's a noice dress."

"I know! Can you believe they have the same currency in this uni-" Blaze's eyes then widened as her brain realised what her mouth had just said, "What dress? I hate dresses." She shoved it in its bag and held it behind her.

"Yer sure have good taste fer someone who dan't loike them." She peered behind the blushing cat, "Red suits you."

"Shouldn't you be with someone Marine?" Blaze quickly changed the subject, keeping the bag behind her.

"Eh, Silver's gone walkabout." She looked around, then did a cute face to Blaze, "Can I knock about with you fer a whoile?"

"Erm, gee..." Blaze stepped backwards slightly, scratching her neck, luckily she then noticed her saviour not far away, "Wouldn't you rather go in that arcade?"

"Arcade?" The young raccoon's face lit up as she noticed the neon sign not far away, "Arcadearcadearcadearcadearcadearcadearcade!"

Blaze watched the raccoon narrowly avoid about four cars as she sped towards the arcade, then looked at her dress, finally, alone.

"Blaze!"

"Oh lord..." she sighed as the blue hedgehog sped towards her.

"I've been looking for you for ages! Well, ten minutes but, yeah. I was thinking, y'know that guy who attacked us with the cloak."

"Mm hm."

"He needs a name right?"

"I suppose."

"I was thinking... Cloak Man!" Sonic waves his hands infront of her face, expecting her to be astonished, she wasn't.

"Sonic, y'know there's an arcade over there."

"Arcade?" Sonic's face lit up as Marine's had done, he was gone in a flash, however the comment he made while running off made Blaze blush like mad. "Nice dress by the way! You suit red!"

--

"Silver? What're you doing here?" Marine pouted as she watched the hedgehog playing 'Pac-Man'.

"Hey, I love arcades."

"You ditched me!"

"Meh... No! Up! UP! Aw!" The tiny yellow blob on the screen let out a little wail as it was consumed by the pink ghost. "You see what you made me do!?"

"You were doin' it wrong anyways." Marine was already eyeing up the dance mat game. "Betcha I can beat you at this."

"You're on!"

They were about half way through the song when Sonic came in, he began to laugh at Silver's failure, he gave up half way through the song. "Damn thing's rigged."

"Marine's doing fine. Watch this." Sonic grinned and jumped onto the mat and began making every step with ease, leaving Silver gobsmacked as he jumped off. "Fastest feet in the world." He stuck his tongue out.

"You suck Silver," Marine grinned and stuck her tongue out too.

Silver folded his arms as he walked out, "I hate arcades anyway."


	7. Sonic boom

****

Chapter Seven: Sonic boom

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking Silver."

"But seriously! There was something wrong with that mat!" Silver protested to Sonic who had his usual grin slapped on his face, Marine was giggling away as they walked through the forest, on their way back to Tails'. Sonic suddenly went silent, and held the other two back.

"Do you hear that?"

"No." The two said in unison.

"Shh." Sonic kept the two in silence for a few seconds, then pushed them back, "Stay there!" he yelled after almost being blown back by a white streak that tore up the path as it flew past, he recognised it immediately, "It's Cloak Man."

"Who?" Marine and Silver spoke in unison again.

"I'll explain late- Whoa!" A black streak flew past them, presumabley after the white one, tearing up the path further. Sonic was soon after them.

"Shadow!" Sonic soon caught up to the black streak, recognising him immediatley, "What's up?"

"That thing took my Chaos Emerald!" Sonic heard Shadow's shoes fire up as he skated even faster.

The thing wasn't running, it looked like it was gliding, it didn't take long for the duo to be on it's tail. It took them both by suprise as it did a U-turn immediately, looking like it was about to hit them, but it jumped over them and took off the other way, Sonic and Shadow still running in the wrong direction. Shadow turned to Sonic, he was grinning slightly, "Sonic boom?"

Sonic gave a wide grin back, "I got the Sonic if you've got the boom."

Shadow then grabbed Sonic's hand, his airshoes doing overtime to come to a stop and swing him around, blowing up tons of earth as he grinded to a halt, "Chaos..." Shadow let out a roar as he threw Sonic with all of the strength he could summon, "...Spear!" along with a jolt of electricity which gave the spinning, blue hedgehog even more momentum and an electric barrier infront of him. A loud crack rattled the trees as he broke the sound barrier. Cloak Man could only turn around before he was knocked out of the sky.

"Heh, I can't believe that worked!" Sonic grinned as he landed safely in a tall tree, reminiscing the last time they had tried that move, it wasn't pretty, 'nuff said. He went to join Shadow on the ground.

Shadow, meanwhile, was looking around despirately, trying to estimate where Cloak Man would land, it would only be a few seconds.

--

"Tails? You in here?"

"In here!" Tails voice came from his workshop. Blaze followed the noise.

"The others back yet?"

"Evidently not." The fox was crouched at the bottom of the machine, it was beginning to look like a phone booth.

"What's with the design on this thing?" Blaze patted the machine, then crouched to watch Tails with his new wrench.

"What's up with it?"

Blaze stood back, to get a full view of the machine, "Nothing, it just looks... very Doctor Who-esque." Tails shrugged.

They both then yelped as they heard a crash from outside. Blaze ran outside to check what it was, and found a fifteen foot crater with Cloak Man in the centre, he was getting up. Sonic and Shadow were running towards it at light speed. She rolled her eyes and spoke to herself, "Why did they have to bring it here?"

"I did not wish for it to come to this," Cloak Man's emotionless face seemed to grow angry, "but you leave me no choice." he clenched his fists for a few moments, then forced his palm against the floor, leaving Sonic and Shadow looking confused. After a few seconds the floor around him began to crumble, as did the floor around Blaze's feet, she watched Sonic lunge for Cloak Man, taking him off his feet, as Shadow noticed her.

"Hey!" He yelled, catching her attention, but it seemed too late as the ground fell beneath her, she began to fall but then felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up to see Shadow, who seemed to be floating in mid-air.

"How?"

"Air shoes." the ebony hedgehog carried her out of fighting range and put her down, "Stay here." She nodded as he turned around and went back to the fight.

Cloak Man and Sonic were pretty much evenly matched, blocking and dodging each others punches, neither could land a hit, until Shadow threw a punch towards cloak man, who ducked, leaving Sonic to be punched square in the face.

"Erm. Sorry...?"

"What the hell!?" Sonic rubbed his jaw, "Ow..."

"Yeah, sorry." Shadow helped him up and looked around, Cloak Man seeemed to have somehow escaped, but he spotted Blaze in the distance, "That a friend of yours?"

"My girlfriend." Sonic grinned proudly as the two ran over to her, "Shadow, Blaze. Blaze, Shadow."

"Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow continued, nodding politely.

"Er, heheh," Blaze couldn't help blushing, he certainly seemed... charming, and that voice... "thanks for... saving me, I guess." She scratched the back of her neck.

"It was nothing." The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds, with Sonic glaring at Shadow.

"So, Blaze. Lets go back to Tails'. Soon."

She managed to break her stare ith Shadow, " What? Yes. Ok. Goodbye, Shadow."

"Bye." The hedgehog nodded and skated off in the distance. Sonic and Blaze made their way to the workshop, but Sonic stopped her at the door.

"Blaze why were you staring at him?" His voice was almost whiny.

"Staring? I wasn't staring, he saved my life."

"But I've saved your life too."

Blaze folded her arms and made her way inside. "Don't be so immature, Sonic."

Sonic sighed and followed her in. A thought then crossed his mind and he put his palm to his face. "I forgot Silver and Marine!" He could have punched himself, if Shadow hadn't already done that for him. He turned back to see Blaze, but she had already gone out of the room. Sonic sighed once again, "See you later then..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading once again, and review please, that's what keeps me writing :)**


	8. But?

**Chapter Eight: But?**

"Sonic. Sonic!"

"Huh!? Oh, what?"

"Are you gonna lie on my shelf half asleep, or will you help me with this machine?" Tails stood glaring at Sonic, who had shoved half of the fox's precious machinery carelessly to the side so that he could rest his buttocks on the unstable shelf like he always did. The hedgehog shrugged.

"I'm observing. When I'm done, I'll help... AUGH SH-ugar." He yelled as he fell face first into the cold, metal floor of Tails' workshop, he managed to get over it though, and agreed to help, mostly to get Tails' mind off the fact that his shelf was now broken. "Ok, what do I do?"

Tails pulled Sonic under the machine, pointing at the sea of different coloured wires inside it, "I've got the machine put together, all I need to do is connect all of these wires together. There should be nine hundred and two."

"Nine hundred and two!?" Sonic jumped up, well, almost did, until he smacked his head on the machine, that brought him back down.

"Yeah, this is interdimensional travel, it's not easy, like rocket science. Ok, now, you just connect red to red, blue to blue, number to number and so on."

"Gotcha."

The two worked for about an hour and a half, although it seemed like much more to Sonic, this was the sort of thing that Tails liked to do... for some reason. Eventually, Sonic reached breaking point and couldn't do anymore. "Okay, that's the ninety fourth wire, or ninety fifth. Anyway, can we take a short break now?"

Tails sat up, wiping some oil from his face and looked at the blue hedgehog, who was now more black than blue thanks to the oil leak that was unfortunately directly above his head.

"I guess so." He handed Sonic a cloth and the hedgehog immediately took to cleaning himself. Once he had finished, he stood up.

"You've not been outside since we came here Tails, c'mon, atleast go out with Marine if not me."

"But, the machine-"

"There's no rush to finish it. Now," Sonic opened the door, "you coming?"

"Yeah, one minute." He walked into the next room and shouted up the stairs, "Marine!? You coming out!?"

The raccoon's voice soon came back down, "Alroight, just a sec."

It took her about five minutes to get down, she explained herself after Tails gave her the: 'What took you?' look. Sonic, however, had already seen his chance to get away and had fled so that he wouldn't have to go back to that darned machine.

"I had ta finish the chapter oi was reading didn' oi?."

"You read books?"

"What of it?"

"What were you reading?"

Marine folded her arms, "Dickens, if you must know."

"Dickens." Tails stared at her for a moment, raising his eyebrow, "Charles Dickens? The writer?"

"Yer thought oi was dumb didn't ya?" She grinned and rubbed her nose, then linked the astonished Tails and pulled him out of the door.

Elsewhere, Blaze had found herself a large tree, she lay on a stable branch, overlooking a massive lake. Relaxing like this was rare back in her dimension, with her lifestyle, so she could fully appreciate the great view of the forest and the cloudless sky.

That was, until, a wave of water seemed to come from nowhere, drenching her from head to toe as it knocked her off of the branch, she wasn't that far up, but figured that it would still hurt when she hit the ground. She didn't expect what she actually did feel though, which was two arms catching her, she was a little dazed, but managed to open her eyes to see Shadow.

"You okay?" His voice almost made her shivver, which she found to be a little pathetic of her, she managed to force something out of her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Forgive me, these shoes kick up a lot of whatever I'm running over."

"Oh." Blaze shook her head, her senses coming back to her. "Erm, you can put me down now."

Shadow raised his eyebrow, then realised that he was still holding the feline. "Ah, of course." He put her down and watched as she set on fire to dry herself off, "Blaze isn't it? What do you do again?"

Blaze blushed slightly, thinking,_ He remembered my name. _"I'm a princess."

"Hm." Shadow looked her up and down, "I don't see many princesses wearing a tank top and shorts."

"Heh, I guess." Blaze looked away, the clothes she had on were a little... unlike her.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, until Shadow took a step backwards, "I'll be seeing you then."

Blaze wanted to call him back as he walked away, but couldn't-shouldn't. Shadow almost seemed to sense this, and turned around and walked back to her, "Are you and Sonic...?"

"...Erm, yeah I guess. But..." She paused.

"But?"

"But..." Blaze bit her lip as he lifted her chin up, his face looked almost emotionless, his eyes didn't.

"Bu-ut?"

Blaze groaned quietly, looking down, then back up to the red eyes which were piercing her. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around the ebony hedgehog, kissing him full on on the lips. She pressed her body on his furry chest, making the kiss deeper, Shadow responded by wrapping his arms around her, stroking her back. Blaze couldn't look him in the eye as they pulled away.

Shadow was the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

"S-Sonic..."

"Look," He put his hand on her shoulder, "Tell him in your own time. Can we meet here tomorrow? Two?"

Blaze nodded and the two walked away.

* * *

**I must say, actually writing Shadow/Blaze has made me like them a bit more, so it won't be torture to have a love affair with them.**

**Anyway, the last two chapters haven't got any reviews, I don't know why, but if you enjoyed this, leave a review please, I like to see how many people are interested and the more reviews I get, the more effort I'll put in.**

**Oh, one last thing, sorry this chapter has taken a while, I've had some writers block but I think I'm over it now.**


	9. Arguments

**Chapter Nine: Arguments**

Tails walked through the park with his tail(s) between his legs, Marine was skipping at his side, looking rather content, she noticed the dull expression on his face as she turned to him.

"C'mon Tails, what's up?"

The fox sighed, imagining his poor inventions on their own in his cold workshop. "I really ought to finish off that machine..."

Marine elbowed him playfully, "Na yer don't yer drongo. There's na rush, chill out."

Tails shrugged and forced a smile, after taking a look up, he decided that it wasn't a bad day, he might as well do something with Marine.

"Ow! Did you just punch me?" Tails whined, rubbing his arm and glaring at Marine, who was rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No-o. I tagged you." She grinned as Tails scratched his head, "You gonna tag me back?"

"Hm." Tails rubbed his chin, trying to conceal his grin, he then gave the raccoon the shock of her life as he lunged for her, hitting the ground as she jumped out of the way and ran off giggling.

Marine ran for a few seconds and turned around, Tails was out of sight, she grinned, "Sonic's got nuthin' on me." she muttered. After taking one more look around she decided to start running again but was stopped as she felt something grab her under the arms, she yelled and kicked her feet as they were lifted from the ground, then hearing a horrific laughter from above her.

"Gotcha." Tails grinned, only able to see the back of Marine's head as she was staring at the floor with eagle eyes.

"Put me down Tails!"

"If you insist." He laughed as he pretended to drop her, making her squeal. He then, however, showed her mercy and lowered her to the floor. He stopped laughing when he saw the furious expression on her face.

"If you ever do that again, I'll... I'll...!"

"What?"

"I'll dump you!" she yelled and stormed off, leaving Tails confused and somewhat annoyed.

"Over something this petty? Jesus..."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked like a banshee.

"Didn't catch that, a little louder, maybe?"

"You'd better shut up."

"Or?" Tails grinned and raised an eyebrow, girls were so easy to annoy.

"Fine! I'm breaking up with you!" She yelled and stormed off, leaving Tails a little disorientated, he gathered his senses, and went back to being annoyed. He began to walk in the opposite direction Marine was.

If he was honest, with that attitude, he didn't care that she had just dumped him.

--

"'cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, and- Oh hey Blaze." Silver's singing was interrupted as he saw Blaze seem to come out from behind a tree. For some reason, Silver's voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Oh! Erm, hi, Silver, what's that song you were singing?" she looked pretty awkwardly at the grass, Silver saw straight through her.

"Why did you change the subject?"

She shuffled her feet, "I didn't-"

"You're hiding something."

She put her hands on her hips, "Hey, what makes you so-"

Silver grinned, making Blaze's angry expression disappear, he leaned against a tree as he rolled his eyes, "Come on Blaze, I've known you since we were bumps making our mothers throw up a lot. I know when you're lying, Blay Blay," He elbowed her softly, "remember when your parents used to call you that? Blay Blay?"

"Yeah!?" Blaze pushed him over with firey hands, the shock of which mortified him, "Well I've been orphaned since!" she began to walk away steaming - literally.

"Lemme guess." Silver's persistant little voice annoyed the cat further, "Your problem is about Sonic's size, dark and handsome."

This comment made her stop in her tracks, she turned around, making the grass beneath her feet begin to smoke slightly, the sweat on her forehead was almost evapourating, but Silver, being as cool as...never, foretold her next question and explained as he remained lay in the grass.

"One, I'm psychic, love. Two, he's stood in that tree over there." He pointed, but Blaze only turned around in time to see the leaves rustle, she sighed.

"It was once. And... well I love Sonic, but he's just..."

"Mm. I'm actually glad I'm not in a relationship." He stood up and began to walk away, Blaze quickly caught up.

"You're not going to help me?"

"Meh, I've never been great with the helping stuff, just one thing."

"What?"

"Let Sonic down gently." This statement made her hang her head, "He's done a lot for us, y'know?"

"Mm."

--

Tails muttered unwritable words as he walked through the park, on the way back to his workshop, he should have just stayed there in the first place.

"Chao chao!" the hyper shriek coming from behind him shocked him to the point of yelling, he fell back on the grass as a the chao he recognised as Cheese dived on him, hugging his face, the red ribbon around its neck almost in his mouth.

"Tails!" another high pitched voice made him sit up, he tore the singing chao from his face and sat it on his knee, then looked for the source of the noise and found it in the form of Cream the Rabbit, who was kneeling infront of him with her head tilted, she was wearing an orange dress that went just past her knees with flowers near the bottom, (the dress, not her knees F.Y.I.) and she had a light blue neckerchief.

"Tails you're staring." She said simply, sweet as ever.

"Erm, eheh, sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled, "You want to stand up?"

"Er." Tails looked down and realised they were sat in the grass, apart from Cheese, who seemed to be happy having found a bed in the form of Tails' tail. "After you."

* * *

**I'll put this simply because I don't want to ruin then next chapter, I've made poll, Tails/Marine or Tails/Cream. I'm torn between the two so help me out. It's also a blind poll so none of you will know which got more votes until the next chapter.**

**One more thing, I've been sick as a dog today, so I don't know how long it will last but if the next chapter is late, there's your reason. Thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to get about 2-3 per chapter.**


	10. Decision

**Chapter Ten: Decision**

Tails had cheered up quite a lot after his argument with Marine, mostly thanks to Cream and Cheese, the bunny was skipping excitedly alongside him as he walked, and the chao was clinging to his tail, enjoying it's fluffiness (the tails' not Cheese's). They weren't talking about much important, just catching up. Cream was explaining Cheese's recent and random obsession with soft things, but despite all of this, the conversation lasted for about ten minutes, they were then out of subjects, Cream found one last one to break the silence.

"Who was that girl you were talking to before?"

Tails' cheeks went slightly red, he couldn't think of the reason for this, so just answered. "You saw her?"

"I heard shouting, then saw you walking away from each other fuming."

"Well," Tails grinned slightly, he couldn't help himself, "she's my girlfriend. Well... ex now I guess." he hung his head as he reminded himself. She also frowned.

"Are you upset?"

Tails paused for a moment before he spoke, "Nah." he faked a smile and looked at her as she looked back, giving him an odd look - in other words, she saw right through him, she always did. "Maybe a little, yes."

"Mm. Thought so." Cream made a small sweet smile, "You know what cheers me up?" Tails simply shrugged, so she carried on. "Ice cream! Come over to mine!" She laughed and began to pull him, Cheese hanging onto his tail for its dear life (Tails' tail, not its own).

"You've really not changed since you were about six have you?" Tails teased.

Cream stopped and looked at Tails, then to herself and back to the fox, tilting her head as she spoke, "I'm taller...?"

"A little." he grinned as she pulled him away again, Cheese now securely clamped on his tail (must I say?).

Marine meanwhile, was walking in the opposite direction, but still wasn't that far away, she found a rock and threw it at a tree to see how much bark would peel off out of pure boredom, her anger was fading and guilt began to set in. She tried to remember what Tails did to annoy her, ah, that was it, the flying. He knew she hated flying, she had told him herself! Hadn't she? She picked up a rock and started to carve into the tree roughly, it seemed to help her think. So maybe she might have forgotten to tell him she hated heights, but he still shouted at her - although she may have shouted first. Still deep in thought, the raccoon stood back to admire her 'carving' it was pretty much just a rough smiley, circular face, she had put badly shaped triangles on top of it for ears and a little nose, she decided to finish what she started, and etched a bit of fur (lines) on the face, she was getting pretty proud of it, then made a little tuft of hair (also lines) on the head. She stepped back to admire it...

It was Tails.

Though it was a rough and pathetic piece of art on the tree, with sticks for hair and the eyes were badly uneven, it was him, undoubtedly. This annoyed her.

She yelled and kicked the tree, a few times. chipping off the bark at the bottom.

"Ok! I'm sorry, Tails! I just got annoyed! Sorry!" She yelled at the demented work on the tree. She then regathered her dignity, turned around and walked in the direction she saw Tails go - scratch that, ran.

She somehow got sidetracked, but eventually found her way back to the path after tearing her way through a bush, she was happy to be back on the path, but seemed to have left her sense of direction back in that bush.

"Y'know, I don't remember you being this pretty when I saw you a few weeks ago."

Marine's eyes lit up as she heard Tails voice from behind a corner, she was ready to dash around but was interrupted.

"Well I grew my hair, might that be it?"

This wasn't Tails, nor herself. It was a girl. _Another_ girl. Her heart sank as she dived quickly into the same bush where she had lost her sense of direction, but she manged to peer though a gap in the leaves. Sure enough, Tails walked into view, linking another girl. Linking! And she was pretty! Marine didn't know whether to break down in tears, run off or go up and slap the cow - both of them! She kept her hand over her mouth for a few seconds until the two passed, she then emerged from the bush and ran, even taking time to grab a rock and ram it right between her earlier carving's eyes.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Cream looked up to Tails with sparkly eyes, he had gotten quite tall since he was ten, the fox was looking the other way, but after hearing her he turned and smiled.

"Yeah, very." They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, until Tails looked down. "How come you're linking me?"

"I...er, is that bad?"

"Naw, it's ok if you want." He smiled as she giggled. The two walked for a few seconds until Cream sighed and stopped. "What's up?" Cream couldn't seem to meet his eyes as he spoke.

Her voice went even higher than usual, "I don't know how to say this... so I'll just do it. Ok?"

"Erm. Yeah, sure, what is i-" he squeaked as he was cut off as the rabbit pressed her lips against his, she hadn't done it before, but it was a good first go. Tails' eyes shot open as he felt her warm breath and she put her arms around him. For reasons unbeknown to him, he considered it, then took what he thought was the right decision.

"Cream." he pushed her away softly. "I'm sorry Cream, I... I'll see you around." She nodded shyly and stayed quiet as he took her arms from behind him and walked away.

* * *

**Review! I think this chapter was a little better than the couple before it, I've been getting a little writer's block but I'll finish this well if it kills me!**


	11. Punch in the heart

**Chapter Eleven: Punch**

Marine's combination of anger, sadness, jealousy and regret had not faded during the short walk to Tails' house, they had in fact, gotten worse. As she got to the door, she kicked it to open it, she then used the handle, muttering unwritable words as she limped on her foot.

"You gonna close the door?" Silver was lay on the couch flicking through the channels on T.V, he was completely unaware of what condition she was in, and didn't even turn as he spoke. It did get his attention, however when she smacked him over the head. "What the hell was that f-!?" Silver stopped as he realised Marine was no longer in the room, but flinched as he heard an upstairs door slam.

He levitated up the stairs cautiously, making sure he wasn't heard, and then pressed his ear against her door. A heartbroken and heartbreaking wail that came from the ever familiar voice of Marine erupted from the closed door she had disappeared behind. Several short breaths that were clearly sobs lengthened the single wail into a random, jumping melody of honest sadness. Silver listened for a few seconds until the softer part of him decided to go and comfort the young raccoon - whatever was wrong with her.

He opened the door and closed it behind him quietly, he saw Marine lay on her bed, she was facing the other way with her pillow stuffed in her face, but Silver could still hear her sobbing. He sat at the bottom of her bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Erm, Marine? I'm not very good at this but... what's wrong?"

Marine instantly jumped, she obviously didn't hear him come in, but she immediately stopped sobbing, "Nothing. Go away." her voice was hardly recognisable due to the lump in her throat, and the fact that she still had her head in the pillow.

"Marine, what's wrong? Shall I get Tails?"

Marine let out a wail similar to the one before and curled up further, hugging the pillow even tighter and sobbing even louder.

"Marine?"

"GO AWAY!" She yelled through her tears and lashed out with her foot, hitting Silver's back. He was feeling generous, so he merely swore under his breath, and after giving the raccoon one more word of assurance - she did not respond, he left the room, being sure to close the door very quietly.

After searching down the side of the couch for about ten minutes, the hedgehog finally recovered his phone, he flipped it on and pressed 1 on speed dial - Blaze.

"Hey." The cat's voice came almost immediately.

"Hey Blaze, it's me." Silver heard her sigh.

"I know it's you, I've got caller ID."

"What the hell is call ID?"

"Oh, act your age Silver."

"What's my age again?" Silver grinned at hearing her sigh irritatedly.

"I hate that song..." she muttered.

"What's up with it?"

"I dunno... at the beginning they're gonna have sex, it's vile."

"What? Haven't you had sex with Sonic yet?"

"Erm. No." Blaze thanked God that Silver couldn't see her, her white mouth had turned a deep pink colour.

"Mm. When are you gonna tell him about...y'know?"

"That's not relevant to you. What did you call for?"

"Ah!" Silver snapped his fingers as he remembered, he was so easily sidetracked these days, "Something's wrong with Marine."

Blaze's voice seemed slightly worried, though he could tell she was trying not to show it, "Why, what is it?"

"She's crying?"

"Marine?"

"No, Sonic."

"Sonic's here." Silver heard a muffled 'Hey Silv!' in Sonic's voice.

"Of course Marine! She's really bad, I think you should come." He heard Blaze sigh once again, but she agreed and hung up.

Sonic and Blaze were at Tails' in about ten minutes, Silver, who was lay on the couch, watching TV, just pointed upwards. As Blaze went upstairs, Sonic stole the remote off of Silver and turned on Formula 1. Silver would have probably protested if one of the cars had not just crashed in a flaming pile of wreckage.

"Marine?" Blaze knocked on the raccoon's room, she could hear her sobbing quietly, but no reply.

She let herself in to see Marine, who was now sat up with the cushion in her face and her knees folded up to her chest. "Erm, Marine?"

The young raccoon stopped sobbing after a final sniff as she let one eye come from behind the pillow. "Wot?"

Blaze sat down next to her and put her arm around her, "Cheer up. What's wrong?"

Marine's face slowly emerged from the pillow, her cheeks were full of dried tears, her eyes were slightly red and her lower lip was quivering slightly. She suddenly threw the pillow across the room and latched on to Blaze, squeezing her and crying into the cat's chest, she was slightly taken back by Marine, but put her arms around her gently. "Tails... hates...me..." She forced out of her mouth through sniffles.

"Come on." Blaze tightened her grip a little on Marine, "Tails thinks the world of you." she regretted saying this, as it made the raccoon wail and grip even tighter to her tanktop, which she was praying wouldn't rip.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver were egging on different cars, punching each other every time their cars came past each other, when Tails came in.

"Hey the gang's all here!" He said, rolling his eyes, he then turned to Sonic, "Where'd you bugger off to?"

"Schedule conflict." He answered coolly.

"Anyway, is Marine here?"

"Yeah, upstairs. But-" Before Sonic could finish, Tails was already half way up the stairs, plus Silver had just given him a dig in the arm, his car had won.

"Marine? I'm sorry about-" Tails was shocked to silence as he opened the door, seeing Marine crying her eyes out into Blaze, the raccoons sudden stare almost made him fall over, he came closer. "Marine, are you- ARGH!" he yelled as he felt her gloved fist hit his cheek, he had to hold himself up with the bed to stop him falling over. His eyes had closed due to the impact, but he heard the sound of her stomping out and down the stairs, followed by Blaze's quick footsteps. He sat on the bed to get his balance, then wiped his eyes, staring at the door, he had figured out that she saw him and Cream and was now unsure of what the hell to do next.

* * *

**The poll's still up! Tails/Marine or Tails/Cream, there's one vote in it! I won't tell you who's winning though :P Review!**


	12. It's over

**Chapter 12: It's over**

It had been about a week since Tails and Marine had broken up, and despite them still temporarily living in the same house, Tails had hardly seen her. This was thanks to a combination of her avoiding him and him working on his machine in most of hid spare time. Sonic, Blaze and Silver had had regular meetings (in front of the TV of course) to discuss what to do about Cloak Man.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic strolled in casually, smirking as he saw Tails with oil all over his face.

"Do you live here now?" he glared at the hedgehog, he had been in a pretty bad mood lately - for obvious reasons, and couldn't help being a little jealous of Sonic, being able to hold down a relationship so well.

"Chill out buddy." Tails let out an annoyed grunt as he sat next to him, trying to fathom how Tails could make so many wires without his head exploding.

"Well, you're notoriously lucky. Give me a hand with this." Sonic nodded and crawled under the machine next to Tails, the same sea of wires that he had seen the last time he looked were still there, but most were connected. "No thanks to your 'help', I'm almost done with this, but there are four wires which I forgot to label. Which ones should I connect?"

"You want me to guess?" he stared at Tails blankly.

"You seem to be lucky with everything else." The fox shrugged.

Sonic stared at the machine for a couple of minutes, before closing his eyes and pointing at them, "Eeny-meeny-miny-mo." before Tails could protest with his method of choosing, he had jammed both ends together.

"AGH BLADDY HELL!" the two heard Marine yell, and looked up to see a rather large hole in the cieling, the raccoon's rather fierce looking head poking over it from her room.

"Heheh," Sonic scratched his back, grinning nervously. "Um. Sorry...?" the hedgehog took Tails' glare as his cue to leave.

As the hedgehog walked into the living room, he saw Silver lay on the couch half asleep, where he usually was - one o'clock was a little too early for him. Sonic grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

"C'mon Silv, we're gonna get cloak man again, remember?"

"Ugh," Silver eventually recovered from his tiredness and summoned the strength to sit up, "Did you get the fake emerald off of Tails?"

Sonic opened his mouth for a moment as he remembered why he had gone to Tails in the first place. After considering the risk of going in with Tails' current mood, he decided that it would be better to let Silver take the risk of getting a spanner thrown in his head. "You go get it." He threw him off the couch and sat there himself as Silver went for Tails.

Sonic waited for a few seconds, his ears raised before he heard what he expected to.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!?" Silver ran back into the room clutching his head, after a few seconds he looked at Sonic in disbelief, "He threw a wrench at me!"

"Did you get the emerald?" Sonic asked, trying not to start laughing.

"Erm, yeah." Silver threw it to him. "Can we go over the plan again? I'm a little woozy." He rubbed his head again.

"Well according to Shadow, Cloak Man has six Chaos Emeralds now, he'll be looking for the seventh. Tails has got a cloaking device inside this house, so the minute he turns it off Cloak Man will probably be here, then we kick his ass, grab a real Chaos Emerald and use Chaos Control to get to your world before he can get it back." Sonic inhaled deeply, "Got it?"

"Nope, but let's go."

"Wait. We need Blaze first, where is she? She's been pretty distant over the past week."

Silver panicked, "How shoud I know? I don't know. Not with anyone." he folded his arms and turned away, swearing under his breath as he realised how obvious he had been.

Sonic was not fooled, he stood up. "Where is she?" He asked sternly, his voice was almost scary.

Silver looked at him blankly, then slouched on the couch, "I'm not getting into this."

"You'd better tell me!" Sonic moved towards Silver, but was stopped by his psychokinesis.

"Find your girl yourself, and don't involve me." He turned Sonic towards the door. The cerulean hedgehog glared, but left.

--

Shadow the Hedgehog was sat at the very place where he and Blaze had first kissed, he was sat with his back against the tree. It was mid August, and the sun was as bright as ever, he turned to Blaze, who he had his arm around. She was leaning on his shoulder and messing around with his white chest fur with her finger. He wasn't completely fond of her doing this, but let her as she seemed to like it.

"Have you told Sonic yet?" Shadow asked, keeping his eyes on the lake, this question made Blaze squirm a little awkwardly.

"Not yet."

"You must. Soon." Blaze sighed, she couldn't argue with him. She didn't doubt that Sonic was growing suspicous of her increasing attempts to annoy him.

Almost as he spoke, an uncomfortabley familiar voice almost rattled the trees, sounding fairly frantic. "Blaze! Blaze!?" It was Sonic's voice coming from nearby. She looked at Shadow, who had the same emotionless face as always. He nodded towards the where the sound was coming from, motioning for her to go. However, she didn't have to, as a blue figure had just emerged from the tree behind them. Blaze looked up nervously at Sonic, who seemed to have frozen, lost for words. Shadow stood up cautiously, ready for Sonic to make an aggressive move. He didn't, he stood almost still with his bottom jaw almost hitting the floor. "I'll leave you two to..." Shadow tailed off, just raising his eyebrows as he walked away slightly hastily.

"B-Blaze ... why?" Sonic stuttered, Blaze's amber eyes gave him a pitiful luck that cut through him like a knife through butter. Blaze, as you can imagine, was feeling more emotional than usual, much more emotional, she hid her tears and shook her head. "What did I do?" Sonic carried on talking, "I mean if it's about not having s-"

"N-no, Sonic it's not." Blaze was getting tearful, she couldn't help but admire Sonic's restraint. "I don't think, it was ever...going anywhere..." She noticed Sonic almost shrink in size as she spoke.

"But-"

"It's over, Sonic." Blaze shook her head, using her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes. She turned around and walked away, going into the trees as quickly as she could to get out of the poor hedgehog's eyesight.

She took one last look behind her before pushing her back against a tree, she tilted her head back to push away some more tears. She but her hand against her chest, unabe to decipher why she felt so bad about this.

"Blaze, are you ok?" Shadow jumped down from a branch above her, making her leap a few feet in the air.

She took a second to get over the shock, she had never felt so vulnerable, "Why did you just abandon me there!?"

"It would have been much worse for Sonic and I had I remained there."

Blaze pushed him backwards, a split second before her hands set on fire, "What about me? Did you think about that!?" She sighed, locking up her emotions, a habit she seemed to have lost recently. "I'll meet you here tommorow, same time as always." Shadow nodded, his face as cold as ever.


	13. Mephilles the Dark

**Chapter Thirteen: Mephilles the Dark**

"Okay that's enough!"

"What!?" Sonic glared at Silver, who had just found him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"You've been sulking for three days! Have you forgotten about Cloak Man?"

"Screw him." Sonic folded his arms, kicking the tree with the back of his foot as he said this.

"But the whole wor-"

"Tell you what psychic-boy," Sonic prodded Silver's chest harshly, "why don't you be the hero for once?"

"You are pathetic." Silver gave him a rough prod back, making Sonic grit his teeth.

"How d'ya figure that?" Sonic was slightly taller than Silver, and took advantage of this, standing up straight so he could look down on him.

"One, you seem to have given up just because of Blaze. Two, you are doing _nothing _about it!"

"What the hell could I do! There's nothing that will help."

"Whine some more, Sonic. I'm sure she'll find that really attractive in a guy." Sonic opened his mouth to retort, but closed hit, his expression softening slightly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Sonic said simply:

"Fine. We'll do it. Now."

Silver, not entirely sure of what he meant, had no time to ask before Sonic had sped off in the direction of the workshop.

"No! for God's sake-!" Silver had gotten back quickly, but not quickly enough. It was too late to stop Sonic from running outside with Tails' yellow fake Chaos Emerald, and out of the range of his cloaking device.

"What? I'm gonna get Cloak Man." The hedgehog shrugged.

"And I'm supposed to be naive!" he snatched the fake emerald from Sonic, but heard a cold voice from behind him.

"I thought I told you to cease your search for the emeralds."

Silver yelped and lashed around. There was no one behind him, he sighed, perhaps it was the wind...

"Well?"

"Yaargh!" As the Silver hedgehog turned back he saw Cloak Man, his face no more than five inches from his own.

"I will take this." He kicked Silver backwards and jumped a few feet away, he took a second look at the emerald, and his eyes went wide, "Wait..."

Sonic saw this opportunity, and struck Cloak Man in the back with a spin dash. He fell backwards and seemed to make a growling noise, before diving at Sonic at an incredible speed. Sonic was ready to punch, he swung, but his fist felt no impact. "What!?" Sonic stopped, looking around frantically, there was no sign of Cloak Man, until he felt a terrible pain which he recognised as a kick to his back. As the hedgehog's face ploughed into the ground, he managed to flip and land on his feet, if not a little unsteadily. Silver was unconscious, but he wasn't sure whether to be glad or infuriated as he saw Shadow and Blaze emerge from the nearby forest. Tails came out of the his house, closely followed by Marine. However, Cloak Man's attention was on Sonic, and Sonic alone. He seemed unaware of Shadow skating up behind him.

"You're not getting out of this, Cloak Man, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Cloak Man looked behind him, and figured that by Cloak Man, this blue hedgehog was referring to him. He would do what he must.

"It would seem then, that you are between me and my way out." He put his palm to face Sonic, a white aura of energy surrounding it. "Please move." Sonic stood his ground like the ever stubborn hedgehog that he was. "You leave me no-" Cloak Man was cut off, Sonic watched his eyes go wide, and he fell to the ground, six Chaos Emeralds falling around him. Shadow stood in his place, rubbing his fist.

Sonic stared at Shadow's scarlet eyes, thinking of whether or not he should punch him. He decided not to, and picked up a Chaos Emerald, the sky blue one.

"Ready?" He looked to Marine, trying to avoid Blaze's gaze, she nodded. He gripped the emerald tightly, "Chaos Control!"

Nothing happened, apart from a spark coming from the emerald. Everyone waited for a few seconds expectantly.

Sonic opened his mouth to speak again when he was engulfed in a bright, white light. He could see nothing, hear nothing.

The few seconds of him being stripped of his senses were torturous, and not soon enough, vision came back to his eyes, and sound come to his ears. He looked around to see everyone, Silver had managed to pull himself up, and Cloak Man seemed to be still unconscious. Sonic recognised where they all were immediately, and by the looks on the others' faces, they knew as well. They were in subspace.

"No!" A yell made the team shriek as Cloak Man seemed to jump up, grabbing Sonic by his non existant collar, "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Sonic slowly shook his head, too shocked to retaliate properly.

"You have torn the universe apart! It was weakened after your whole assault with the Jewelled Scepter!"

"Well," Sonic slowly pried Cloak Man's suprisingly strong fingers from him, "Is there anything you can do?"

"_Me_!? _You_, need to destroy the thing that is keeping the universes apart!"

"And that would be?" Sonic felt cold breath on his shoulder, he looked to Cloak Man, who merely nodded. Turning around slowly, he rested his eyes on the single darkest being he had ever known. "M-Mephilles?"

"Mephilles the Dark." Mephilles floated backwards, he then swiped his hand and a wave of dark energy swept from it. Cloak Man stood in front of Sonic, blocking it, the others weren't so lucky, as Sonic saw when he opened his eyes. They were all sprawled out, some on top of each other, unconscious and looking badly injured.

"Guys!" Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder, Cloak Man's.

"There are bigger things at hand, Sonic."

The two turned to look at Mephilles, who Sonic was sure, would be grinning if he had a mouth. "I see you have met my brother already."

Cloak Man nodded as Sonic gave him a questioning look, "Who are you?"

* * *

**I think this chapter may have been a little rushed, I'm still pleased with it though, I'm sure the next chapter will be better. Not really any romance development in this chapter, which may disappoint some, so sorry for that, but there will be a little more next chapter and if not, a lot more in chapter fifteen... I think.**

**Also, this is now my longest story yet! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Celestia the Light

**Chapter Fourteen: Celestia the Light**

The scene was almost pitch black, the only light seemed to be emanating from Cloak Man, who looked as though he was having a staring competition with Mephiles.

"So? Who are you?" This was Sonic, who at the moment had his full attention on Cloak Man.

Cloak Man's eyes stayed fixed on Mephiles as he spoke, "'God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness.' Genesis 1:4."*****

"So you are...?"

"Celestia the Light, brother of Mephiles the Dark. I have always been, and always will be."

"But Mephiles was stuck in a scepter! Why weren't y..." Sonic's face turned blank as he realised, Celestia smiled with his non existant mouth.

"You came from the Jewelled Scepter."******

"Hm. So the hedgehog does have a brain. How quaint." as Mephiles spoke Sonic's eyes immediately were diverted from Celestia, who's eyes were already on Mephiles.

"Sonic, use the seven Chaos Emeralds to go super."

"Erm, problem with that, buddy..." Sonic picked up his fake emerald, and crushed it in his hand. Celestia's cloak almost fell off with his shock, he glared at Sonic, then slowly turned back to Mephiles.

"I had my suspicions." He said coolly.

"You never had a chance at finding the seventh emerald." Mephiles cut in, pulling a yellow emerald from nowhere.

"What!?" Celestia yelled in rage, "How the heck did you get that!?"

"That's for me to know..." Mephiles flew backwards, way out of Sonic's range, and taunted Celestia, "Looks like you'll have to take it from me."

Sonic was forced to watch helplessly as Celestia flew to Mephiles, the two floating but a few feet away from each other.

"Well, make your move."

Celestia glared, he took his cloak and placed it behind his shoulders, Sonic saw him inhale and exhale slowly. And in a sudden flash of lightning speed, he swung a kick at Mephilles head, Mephiles ducked and aimed a punch to Celestia's stomach, which was blocked, Celestia spun around and kicked Mephiles backwards. He then flew towards him, bluffing a hit and teleporting behind him, this time going for a punch. Mephiles grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, making Celestia yell in pain.

"The good thing about being a bad guy is that you get to fight dirty."

Celestia growled, kicking Mephilles' shin and twisting around to release himself from his grip. He then grabbed Mephilles' arm, and swung him downwards, sending him flying into a purple, translucent platform similar to and about fifty feet below the one that Sonic was standing on, maybe he could make the jump... Celestia teleported to Mephilles' location and stood over him as he lay in his small crater.

"The good thing about being a good guy is that you get to fight _well_."

Mephiles dived towards Celestia with a roar, who jumped backwards as Mephiles fired a barrage of black spheres of energy. These were deflected by shields of white energy created by Celestia. Mephiles forced him to back away as he closed in, his dark energy was indeed powerful.

Eventually tiring Celestia out, Mephilles stood in front of him and grabbed his neck. "You can never destroy me. There will always be darkness, there will always be death."

"Yoink!"

Mephiles lashed around as he felt a streak of wind pass his back, he saw Sonic about twenty feet away, spinning the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"No!" Mephiles yelled, his grip on Celestia weakening slightly, Celestia saw this, and drop kicked Mephiles, grabbing his arm as he fell back, and flinging him towards Sonic, who by now was surrounded by a white light. The light dissipated quickly, and Mephiles found himself quickly flying towards Super Sonic, who ducked, and kicked him upwards.

Sonic flew up to his friends while Celestia continued to fight Mephiles. Blaze, Tails, Marine and Shadow were still unconscious, Sonic smiled and placed his palms out towards them, around his hands formed an white light, brighter than that which was regularly flowing from his body, and the same light emanated from the others.

Within seconds and with a few grunts and moans, the four eventually stood up, gasping in unison as they saw Super Sonic, who's body seemed to light up the scenery with his white aura, his warm red eyes like the most finely cut ruby's. He grinned and stuck his thumb up before returning to the fight.

"Wait!" Sonic was surprised to hear Shadow, "Let me help, I can use the emeralds too!"

Sonic tutted, "Not this time, buddy.." He hesitated, than went on, "...Just... look after Blaze..." he found surprising nobility in himself despite his heart sinking, maybe it was the emeralds. Shadow looked taken back, but nodded hesitantly. Sonic couldn't help but notice Blaze edge away from Shadow slightly.

Sonic backed away slowly and flew towards the fight. Mephiles stood no chance. He saw this, however, and flew backwards, forcing his palms to face the others, "I may be unable to kill you, but I'm sure less can be said about your friends!"

"No!" Sonic yelled. He dashed in the way of the beam that Mephiles had fired straight towards the others, Tails had dragged Marine out of the way, and Shadow had dived to the left. Blaze to Sonic's dismay seemed to be to shocked to move. He landed a few feet from her, intercepting Mephiles' blast with an almighty crack.

Blaze stood behind him as he blocked the beam, he was struggling as his shoes began to skid along the glass like floor. He heard Blaze cry out his name and turned around. "Go!" he roared over the sound of the energy he was blocking along with Mephiles' laughter. Where the hell was Celestia?

"You'll die!" She screamed back. Sonic said nothing, but she noticed a shine in his red eye that was as good as a nod. In a split second, Super Sonic grabbed Blaze and threw her to the side, letting her avoid the blast but forcing himself into the full fury of it. The last thing that the hedgehog felt was a searing, burning pain in his back. His last thought, however, was much more painful.

_I've failed.

* * *

_

**Some notes:**

***I am actually strongly atheist, I'm not saying God is real or anything, just incase I may offend someone or something like that...**

****For those who haven't read 'Where I Belong', (and I highly recommend that you do) Super Sonic broke the Jewelled Scepter for reasons that you'll know if you read.**

**Also, it turns out that Mephilles is actually spelled 'Mephiles' despite what I've written in all of my stories, so I'll be spelling it right now.  
**


	15. Light and Dark

**Chapter Fifteen: Light and Dark**

Sonic's body lay on the ground, no longer yellow, or even blue, more blackened and charred. Blaze was kneeling down beside him, shaking the body as tears ran down her cheeks with Silver comforting her, Shadow was stood a few metres away, looking down his nose at the hedgehog. Marine was being held by Tails, who was looking away from Sonic and up to Celestia and Mephiles, who were once again locked in combat.

Thunder-like sounds burst from the scene of the fight as the two blocked each other's moves and aimed their own at lightning speed. Tails watched in awe as somehow, Celestia managed to flip behind Mephiles before spinning him by the legs and kicking him into the distance. He then flew quickly towards the others but didn't have time to see Sonic thanks to Tails grabbing him by his collar. (it is a collar on a cloak isn't it? That bit near the neck)

"Why didn't you help Sonic!?" Celestia pushed Tails back, glancing at Sonic's body and turning back.

"He needed to be out of the picture. For now." He ignored Tails' following rantings and pushed the others to the side. He knelt next to Sonic and placed his palm on his chest, he breathed deeply for a few seconds and stood back up. "He'll be fine in about an hour."

"So what now?" This was Silver, who had just sent Marine to take his place in patting Blaze's back.

Celestia pulled his cloak back over himself so that only his head was visible, and took a somewhat cliche heroic pose. He looked up to Mephiles, who was flying towards them with speed. "Darkness can never be destroyed, neither can the light. It must be neutralised." he took his cloak off and threw it over Sonic before flying towards Mephiles.

Both Celestia and Mephiles roared as they collided. Tails, Silver, Marine and Shadow all flinched, however there was no sound. Just a white flash of light, it stayed for a few seconds, robbing them of almost all of their senses as it had done during their entrance to subspace.

Tails held his head as he stood up, he saw the others doing pretty much the same, apart from Sonic, who was still unconscious. Silver was the first to speak.

"Are any of you getting a feeling of de ja vu?" he said.

Tails ignored him, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. They were back at his workshop, the only sound came from a bird that was happily singing in a nearby tree.

"Ugh... ow." Sonic began to sit up, his vision was blurred, but he managed to make out the others, who had quickly twisted around to look at him. He felt a stab of pain in his back which was quickly replaced by warmth as two arms wrapped around him. Sonic weakly smiled as he recognised it to be Blaze. "Blaze... Blaze." He whispered feebly in spite of himself. He felt her arms tighten around him, she kissed him. The kiss was soft, and cut short by Sonic, who went into a coughing fit, falling out of consciousness.

"Sonic. Oh my poor, poor Sonic." Blaze whispered, to quietly for the others to hear of course. She was forced to let go of him as Tails and Silver carried him into the workshop.

"Come 'ere mate, he'll be alroight." Marine said as she patted her on the back.

Blaze cleared her throat and stood up. "I know. You go inside, dear."

As she walked in, Marine was muttering something along the lines of "Call me dear... I'll show you dear..." Blaze raised an eyebrow as she watched the raccoon, then turned.

Shadow was gone.

Marine walked into the house to find Tails stood in the front room waiting for her. "Marine, can we..."

Her common sense was over ridden by her stubbornness, she pushed past the fox. "Shove it."

"But Marine!" Tails pleaded, he grabbed her arm.

The only thing that Marine could picture was Tails snogging that rabbit girl, how could he do that!? Did he really do that? Marine assumed so, the image being so vivid in her mind. She lashed around, tearing her arm from Tails' grip, she looked so angry that he actually flinched. His heart sank as she stormed upstairs.

--

"How is he?" Blaze jumped up as she heard Silver's voice from the door, she was sat on a stool next to Sonic's bed and had almost fallen asleep, it had been about two hours since Sonic fell out of consciousness, and he was still asleep.

"He's still not woken up." She said this almost as a whisper. Silver nodded and looked at Sonic, then back to Blaze before leaving. Blaze's attention went back to Sonic, she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His chest moved up and down slowly, she sighed and put rested her head on him.

"Hey, babe." Sonic whispered weakly, coughing quietly afterwards.

"Sonic..." She whispered back, and moved in for a kiss. He stopped her.

"What about Shadow?"

"I think we're finished." She smiled slightly.

"So you love me now?"

"Well. You're no Shadow." She said casually, Sonic frowned, but she continued as she moved closer, "Then again, he's no Sonic." She kissed him, he let her this time.

"Whoa, whoa easy." He said, muffled through her lips, she smiled, and kissed him a little more softly.

"Well at least it's working out for some people." Sonic assumed that the voice was Tails' and finished the kiss, the two then turned to him, the fox was leaning against the door frame with a small grin. This seemed to convince Blaze, but Sonic less so.

Blaze gave Tails a weak smile and left, letting Tails take her place next to Sonic. "Hey buddy-oh..." he looked at the white cloak in Tails' hand. "Celestia?"

Tails shook his head, in a way that the hedgehog thought was similar to what he did after Shadow 'died', back when he liked him, of course. Sonic somehow knew Celestia wouldn't make it, but no doubt he went out with bold heroism. Sonic smiled, watching Tails hang the cloak on the bottom of the bed.

"How're you doing?" Tails said as he sat down.

"Been better." Sonic did his ever-famous grin as he attempted to sit up, after he failed miserably, Tails found some more pillows to support him. "What about you bro?"

Tails shrugged, "Been better. Y'know with Marine..."

"So, what are you gonna do? It'll probably help to tell someone."

Tails hesitated, then slouched, leaning on his elbow. "I dunno. I mean I don't even know why I bother with her. There's Cream, I think she likes me, and she's so much more..."

"Docile?" Sonic said, raising his eyebrow.

"I was gonna say perfect..." Tails looked at the floor confused and annoyed with his own emotions. Sonic merely made a 'hmm' sound. His initial response would have been: "Yup, you're screwed." But he somehow doubted that would help the young fox.

* * *

**Give me your opinions on this, folks, criticisms are as good as complements. Ooh, and there's a new and improved picture of Celestia the Light for my avatar, so take a look at that. I'll be doing requests for peoples avatars, so if you want me to draw you one, just PM me, I've done Bureizu za Vampire's avatar already, and she seemed pretty pleased with it. That's all 'til the next update! Oh and by the way, I couldn't think of a better chapter title, if you were wondering.**


	16. Spies

**Chapter Sixteen: Spies**

Within three days, Sonic could stand up fairly well, although he still had to lean on something sometimes and had many bandages wrapped around his chest. He stumbled downstairs to see Tails making some breakfast.

"Ah, Sonic. Feeling better?"

"I feel like I've been gored by a bull..."

"Mm." Despite Sonic clearly not being well, Tails asked him his question anyway, "When are you gonna be getting out of here?"

"What? I can hardly stand!" Sonic undignifyingly grabbed a chair and fell on to it.

"It's too crowded here." The fox said as he flipped the pancake he was cooking, "You've been in my bed, Marine has had to share with Blaze, I've had the couch-"

"And I've been demoted to the floor with a blanket!" Silver piped up from the other end of the kitchen table.

The duo ignored him, Sonic stood up and scrambled to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, distinctly noticing the unnerved look on Tails' face as he turned around. Over these passed days, Tails had grown increasingly distant from Marine and at the same he was growing closer to Cream. Sonic's worries increased as from the corner of his eye, he saw the fox stand and make his was out of the house without saying a word. Silver caught his eye and merely shrugged. Luckily, a distraction from these unnerving thoughts arrived in the form of Blaze, who had just entered the room and gave him a loving peck.

"Ah! Ah! Gentle Blaze!" Sonic recoiled as she put her arm around him, the cat jumped back.

"Oh that didn't hurt!" she mocked and punched him on the arm, making the poor hedgehog squeak before she stole both of his slices of toast.

"That hurt Blaze!" He whined after grabbing one slice of toast back from her.

"Soft arse." She laughed and kissed him.

"Oh get a room." Silver muttered as he strolled in, snatching Sonic's last piece of toast and shoving it into his mouth before Sonic could protest, "Thanks, buddy."

The grey hedgehog strolled out as quickly as he had strolled in.

In a pretty happy mood for no particular reason, Silver left the house with no particular destination in mind, this was not meant to be however, as he was ambushed by a small australian girl. "Marine!?" the hedgehog yelped as the raccoon jumped out from behind a tree. "Silver!" She grabbed him and pulled him behind the nearest bush. "I need your help."

"Ok, what with?"

"I need to follow Tails."

"Ok... why are we whispering?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you need to bring me behind this bush?"

"Oi dunno ya bladdy moron!" Marine stood up and yelled, then slapped her hands over her mouth and retreated back to the bush.

Silver considered the situation for a moment, but the big-eyed look that Marine was giving him didn't make it easy to resist. He sighed, "Fine. What's the plan?"

"Well oi need you to find 'im, just fly up really high."

Silver hesitated, but stood up, "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes."

For the next four or five minutes, Marine fiddled around with a leaf from the bush, muttering things along the lines of "What's taking 'im so long?" after the first thirty seconds.

The then felt herself be scooped up from the ground, and looked to her left to see Silver, who was psycho-kinetically holding her up. "Found him." he said, "Are you sure about this?" Marine nodded.

After a few seconds of flying Marine spotter Tails on the path below, he was walking rather quickly for a morning stroll, and in the direction that Marine recognised Cream's house to be in. Silver watched her worriedly as her eyes remained fixed on the fox. "Have you slept?"

"Huh?" she muttered, not taking her eyes off of Tails.

"Have you slept?"

"Not much."

"Hm." Silver decided not to take the subject further, and returned to watching Tails. By now he had arrived at Cream's house. An older rabbit answered the door, perhaps Cream's mother, Cream came soon after and motioned for Tails to come inside. He seemed to decline the offer so Cream came out with him, with Marine's glare growing ever more hate-filled.

"Can't we get any closer!?" she snapped.

Silver said nothing but complied. As Tails and Cream found a public bench, Silver lowered Marine onto a tree branch above them, she could faintly make out what they were saying.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Cream's sweet voice almost sickened Marine.

"I dunno, Marine probably thinks we're together anyway." This was Tails, he was looking down until Cream took his hand. Marine clenched her fists.

Cream kissed him on the cheek, blushing, there faces were but an inch away from each other, and their lips connected, making Marine's stomach twist, but after a split second Tails backed away, "I can't." he said. "I'm sorry.".

Cream sighed, "Is it her?" Tails nodded very slightly and apologised again before standing up.

"I'll still be there for you... if you change your mind." Cream said quietly.

"It's ok." Tails smiled. "Don't be." the fox's tails began to spin and he took off into the air. Marine heard a quiet yelp from Silver, who then dived into the tree with her.

"'e didn't kiss her!" Marine grinned and hugged Silver who was rather taken back by this and slowly put his arms around her, patting her on the back awkwardly.

"C'mon, we need to get back before Tails does." Silver stated, flying the two back to Tails' house.

--

"Where d'ya think Silver went?" Blaze asked Sonic, the couple were sat on the couch, watching tv and talking, Blaze was resting her head on Sonic's shoulder with her arms around him, Sonic shrugged at the question, replying with: "Where do you think Tails went?" Blaze shrugged back.

"Not really much to do is there?"

"Nope." Blaze agreed.

"With nobody home."

The feline nodded.

"_Alone._" The hedgehog put extra emphasis on this word. Blaze cocked her eyebrow at him, and mouthed: _'Here?'_ Sonic nodded, grinning.

"We might get caught!" she giggled slightly, despite herself.

"That's what makes it so fun..." Sonic kissed her and undid the top button on her silk pyjamas.

The two then jumped out of their skins as the door opened. Marine ran upstairs smiling and giggling quietly, not noticing the two, but Silver came to a complete stop as he walked past. After looking down to see Sonic on top of Blaze, both pink face as Blaze fumbled with her top button, Silver cleared his throat and walked back outside.

"You might not want to go in there." Silver said casually as he passed Tails on the doorstep, Tails merely gave the hedgehog a funny look and proceeded inside.

Tails walked in to see Blaze, looking red in the face and Sonic rubbing his sides, remembering his injuries, he thought nothing of it and just continued into the kitchen, sitting down and slouching in the chair. It wasn't long before he heard rushed footsteps coming downstairs.

"Tails!" Marine ran in the room and wrapped her arms around him, making him fall backwards.

"M-marine? Why are you...?" Tails was a little lost for words as Marine helped him up.

"Oi heard what you were sayin' to that rabbit girl! Tails, I love you!" She kissed the fox.

After Tails' initial shock had worn off, he pushed Marine away, "You were spying on me!?"

"Well oi-"

"You did, didn't you!" Tails sighed loudly and stormed out, muttering obscenities, with Marine following him.

"Where're you going!?" she shouted as he began to fly away.

"I might just go and see an old friend!" he yelled back.

Defeated and sobbing slightly, Marine watched Tails fly out of sight, returning inside.

* * *

**Right, a few things to say, I'm going to start updating again and more often, and sorry to all of you who were reading my stories when I stopped, it's thanks to Bureizu za Vampire that I've decided to start writing again so you have her to thank for that, anyway, the important thing is, I'm back. Also, my prolonged absence has let my poll, "TailsXMarine or TailsXCream" get more votes on it, so one couple has significantly more votes than the other (significantly more being four more votes XD), but I won't tell you which couple is ahead. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, comments are always greatly appreciated.**

**44 days**


	17. Mystery Box

**Chapter Seventeen: Mystery Box**

Marine stormed back inside, walking upstairs quickly without saying a word to Sonic or Blaze, who just stared at her in shock. A few seconds later, the two flinched as the sound of a door slamming rattled throughout the entire house after a silent arguement of hand motions and head flicks, Blaze sighed and went up after the raccoon, Sonic following silently, being sure to keep at a safe distance. After knocking incredibly gently on Marine's door, Blaze waited for a few seconds before turning around and started back down the stairs, "Oh well looks like she's fin-" she was cut short as Sonic stopped her, and spun her around so quickly she hardly realised it. After a sigh, she knocked on the door a little harder. "Marine? It's me."

A quiet mutter came from the other side of the door; "Well who else was it gonna be? Yer drongo..."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Blaze massaged her temples and looked at Sonic, who's gaze was immediately averted to his feet. She sighed and tried the door handle, "Are you holding the door shut?"

"It's the bed."

"Well move it!"

"No!"

Blaze rubbed her temples again, "If you don't open this door right now so help me I'll burn it down!" she yelled.

"You bloody well won't!" Sonic chipped in.

Blaze hissed back at him; "It's an empty threat!"

"I heard that!" This was Marine.

Blaze rubbed her temples a third time, Sonic could have sworn that he could see little holes that were wearing into her head. Blaze's expression suddenly changed and she sighed softly as she turned to Sonic, "Could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Oh, sure." Sonic said quickly and left in a rush, leaving the cat and raccoon alone, despite the inch of wood between them.

During his journey down the stairs, Sonic decided that he might as well make himself useful and look for Tails, it was quite cold outside, so he grabbed Celestia's cloak and threw it around himself, _'It might as well not go to waste.'_ he thought.

For the next half hour - though it could have been several sunlit days for Sonic - the cobalt blue hedgehog sped through the countryside yelling Tails' name. Eventually, the fox landed infront of him, having been sat in a tree nearby previously.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Sonic was taken back by the way Tails spoke to him, but showed nothing.

"I thought you were going to see Cream."

"Pfft." Tails turned and began to walk away, Sonic caught up and followed him as he continued, "I was never that interested in Cream."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but said nothing so the fox could carry on. "I'm thinking of just leaving both of them."

Sonic found himself lost for words, Tails picked up on this.

"In a quiet mood?" he said bitterly. Sonic merely nodded, until words came to him:

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know... and that's what worries me." Tails' tails span as he began to fly away, he was stopped as Sonic held his ankle, the fox looked down furiously.

"You're too worried about what was, and what's going to be." the hedgehog smiled understandingly, diffusing Tails' glare as he continued; "Yesterday, is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present."

Tails made an 'Mm' sound as Sonic released his ankle, letting him ascend away into the distance, leaving Sonic, who, feeling a sudden chill, wrapped himself up in Celestia's cloak as he watched the fox disappear.

When Sonic got back to the house, he entered to find Silver presenting a large package to Blaze who looked rather annoyed.

"You don't even know what it is?" Blaze asked snatching it from Silver and looking at the bottom.

"Not a clue," He stated plainly, snatching it back. "Oh hey Sonic."

The blue hedgehog walked further into the room, and after greeting Blaze, he asked about where the box came from, Silver's eyes lit up.

"I will tell you, where the box came from, sit, sit." he ordered, pushing Sonic onto the couch, Blaze had sat down already and Sonic saw her mouth the numbers one to ten as Silver retold his tale.

"I was walking in the city and a man approached me, 'You look like a smart young man,' he said. 'This sounds too good to be true' I replied." Silver paced around the room as he talked, "'So, is it a deal?' I enquired, then he was gone! With forty of my pounds. But _I_ had the mystery box!"

Sonic stood up because the heat eminating from Blaze had become too much to bear, "Well, are you gonna open it?"

Silver nodded eagerly and frantically tore at the packaging, and his expression changed as the box was revealed. "Truth or Dare?" he read from the box.

"Nice." Blaze grinned evilly, "You got a game for eight year olds."

"Actually!" Silver didn't look up from the box, "It says 'Ages eight to eighty eight'!"

"Then why don't you play it then?" Sonic joined in with the taunting.

"I will!" Silver's eyes darted from side to side. "...Later." He added as he shoved it on the nearest shelf.

* * *

**I don't now why this chapter was so short, I seem to struggle to get 1000 words per chapter while some people can just do 2500 easily. Eh, I'll practice for the future. Review! Well, if you can be bothered.**


	18. Truth or Dare

**Chapter Eighteen: Truth or Dare**  
Blaze woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside. She smiled and stood up, had a good stretch, as cats do and then jumped as she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Nice ass."

She glared at Sonic, who had been asleep until now and was grinning at her, looking a little lower than he should.

"Sonic, I'm up here," She pointed to her face, and Sonic's eyes slowly came to meet it. She was already questioning the new sleeping arrangements. "But now you're up, get out. I need to get changed."

"Come again?" Sonic lay back in his pillow.

"You heard." she pointed to the door.

"Oh come on." the hedgehog said, slowly and flirtatiously, he pinched Blaze's bum.

--

"Sonic, Sonic!" the muffled voice slowly became louder as Sonic's vision became less blurred, he saw Silver infront of him.

"Uh, what happened?" Sonic muttered in a slurred voice.

Silver shrugged, "I just found you at the bottom of the stairs, I did hear a loud bang before that though." he helped Sonic up and continued, "Come in here anyway, I want to show you something."

--

Blaze, meanwhile, had just slipped her purple t-shirt on and looked at herself in the mirror, she tapped her stomach and then tutted, then rolled her eyes at herself for being so vain. She then made her way downstairs.

"Ah, Blaze!" Silver greeted her as she came into the front room, he and Sonic were sat cross legged on the floor, the "Truth or Dare" game from the previous night. "We were waiting for you."

Blaze paused for a moment before eventually finding words, "I'll pass."

"The hell you will!" Sonic grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. "You spin it first."

Blaze hesitantly looked from Sonic to Silver, both had equally eager and idiotic looks on their faces, so she swallowed her pride and spun the little plastic bottle. The two hedgehog's eyes followed the bottle carefully, while Blaze's remained glaring at the opposite wall.

The bottle eventually came to a stop, right in front of Silver, who immediately shouted "Dare!"

"Mm." Sonic thought for a few seconds, "I can't think of anything."

"How about you punch yourself in the face?" Blaze commented sarcastically.

Silver looked at her for a moment - then to Sonic who nodded - and punched himself square in the nose, to Blaze's shock and delight.

"What are you guy's doing?" Tails asked as he walked in, his hands were full of complex mechanics and gizmos.

"Spin the bottle." Blaze told him with a sly grin. He didn't comment on this, but said as he walked into the back room;

"I'm gonna rebuild the machine, it should only be a few days, don't disturb me please."

"How come you've waited so long to rebuild it buddy!?" Sonic shouted after him.

"I've had other things on my mind." The fox retorted.

The second that Tails had left the room, Marine came in through the front door. Almost as though she had been waiting for him to leave, Blaze thought.

"So what're you guys up to?" she asked, sitting down next to Blaze, just in time for the bottle, which Silver had just spun, to land in front of her. "What's this?"

"I dare you to... kiss Blaze!" Silver said, trying to hold back his laugh. Marine stared at him for a few seconds, until she slowly opened her mouth.

"You can get stuffed, mate."

"But you have to!"

"Why's that then?"

"It's a dare! You can't refuse!"

"I refuse." Marine paused and looked around her, and turned back to Silver grinning, "Wow... look at that, I did it."

She spun the bottle, which landed on Silver, who had his arms crossed in a childish, moody sort of fashion. She smiled and ordered him to kiss Sonic, Blaze laughing the whole time.

"Heh, forget this." Sonic left the room to see Tails, waving a dismissive hand as he stood up. Silver left for outside a minute after, leaving Blaze and Marine in awkward silence.

"Can't think of a damned thing to say..." Blaze muttered, Marine just giggled quietly.

"Me neither." Marine muttered back.

"So... how's it going with Tails?"

"Pfft." Marine lay back, "It's not 'going'." she said bitterly.

"Oh." Blaze scratched the back of her neck and stood up, "Well I'm not cleaning that up." she pointed to the abandoned Truth or Dare game before she left the house.

Marine sighed, and shoved the game carelessly into the box, she looked at the small, plastic bottle for a moment and put it in her pocket, it just about fitted. She then threw the box on the nearest shelf. She left the house to find something to do, she hadn't had much fun in the past few days.

"Wow, you've done well." Sonic looked up and down at the phone box like machine that Tails was working under.

"This is just a shell, there's still the complicated part yet." Tails replied as he then sifted through the drawers for a wrench.

"Need a hand?"

"No! Remember what happened last time!?"

Sonic stepped back and looked at the ceiling, it had been badly plastered after the last time he had blown it off. "On second thought, I'll watch." he stated as he sat on the worktop.

* * *

** This story is nearing it's end I think, I probably could write a third story in the series but I'm not sure about that. I'm also thinking about writing a story about Pokemon, so if any of you would like that, say so. Hope you liked this chapter anyway ^^**

** And by the way, has anyone else had a problem uploading documents today or lately? This chapter wouldn't upload so I had to edit a previous document and paste it in.  
**


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue**

"Done!" Tails yelled. "After a week it's done!"

As you might have guessed, it had been a week since Tails had begun to rebuild his machine. After his announcement, it only took a few seconds for everyone to arrive in the room.

"Really?" Blaze questioned in disbelief, "It's done? No explosions?"

"No explosion." Tails repeated, "You can all go home now.... Where's Marine?" he noticed the young racoon's absence, despite them having barely talked during the past week.

"She left earlier." Silver said. Tails envied his casualness.

"Something up?" this was Sonic, snapping the fox out of his momentary day dream.

"No... nothing." Tails said, unsure. "Just step inside the box and press this button." he pointed to a small, green button.

"Can't you do it?"

"No... I need to go." He pushed past his three confused friends and left the house.

"What's his problem?" Silver asked, Sonic and Blaze shrugged, although the blue hedgehog had a hunch. "Well." Silver clapped his hands together, quickly getting over Tails' obvious discomfort. "I'll go back home first then, shall I?"

"I'll miss ya buddy." Sonic said as he shook Silver's hand, grinning, "Come back soon eh?"

"Will do. I'll see you on the other side Blaze." Silver stepped into the machine and Sonic pressed the green button. There was a loud rattle, followed by a bright flash of light, and the door opened. Silver was gone.

"I'll assume that works, then." Blaze said, she turned to Sonic, "There'll be a few things that I'll need to work out, and it would be better without you," Sonic nodded.

"You'll be back, right?"

"After a week or two... Here's something to keep you going until then." She suddenly lunged at him and kissed him fully on, ruffling up his quills as she did so, the kiss (probably better decribed as the exchanging of saliva) lasted for about ten seconds before she released him. He was slightly flabbergasted.

"Still got it..." he squeaked, putting his quills back in place. Blaze neatened her hair a little and smiled.

"And if you go near that Amy girl..." she came very close to him and cupped his crotch with one hand, making the 'kill' gesture with her other hand. Sonic knew she was joking, but wasn't sure whether to be aroused or scared!

Blaze stepped into the machine, and waved as Sonic hit the green start button. There was a rattle and a flash of light, and she disappeared as Silver had done.

"Heh..." Sonic muttered and looked outside, it was dusk. He decided to hit the hay, tomorrow was going to be boring.

---

"Marine! Marine!?" Tails yelled throughout the almost empty countryside as he surveyed the landscape from about twenty feet.

"Tails!?" the fox heard Marine's voice from somewhere on the ground. He eventually spotted her waving at him.

"Yeah, it's me." he landed infront of her. "The machine is done. You can go back home now."

"Oh.." Marine looked down and crossed her arms, "Erm, fine." she turned around. Tails saw the glint of plastic in her back pocket.

"What's this?" he said. He recognised it as the bottle from the Truth or Dare game, but he had already asked.

"It's... a memo." muttered Marine.

"Oh." Tails thought to himself for a few moments, and sat down on the grass. "Marine."

"What? Sit? On the grass?"

Tails sighed and took his coat off, putting it on the ground for her to sit on and then motioning for her to sit one more time. She sighed and sat infront of him.

Tails put the bottle on the floor and spun it, it eventually came to a stop, pointing to Tails. "Truth." the fox said.

Marine didn't argue and immediately demanded: "Are you involved with bunny?"

"Not at all." Tails replied. Eyebrows raised, Marine spun the bottle again, it landed on Tails once again. "Truth." he said.

"What are yer feelings towards me?" She said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Well..." Tails scratched the back of his neck and looked down, "I guess the honest answer is, I love you." he looked at her, noticing her large, watery eyes. Tails spun the bottle this time, it landed on Marine. "What do you feel towards me?"

"I... I dunno." Marine muttered. Tails lifted her chin up.

"Kiss me, then decide."

"You didn't spin the bottle."

Tails smirked, "Marine, it's just a toy."

"Shuddup Tails." she smiled and Tails went to kiss her, but the raccoon stood up. "I need to get home."

Tails caught up to Marine as they arrived outside his house and led her to the transporter. "Here it is." Tails said as he punched a few buttons, he then told Marine to step inside. "Goodbye, Marine." he said.

"See yer around." she said. But stopped Tails from pressing the button at the last second. "Look, if you're ever around my dimension, we should hang out for a bit."

Tails nodded, "I'd like that."

He closed the door, and pressed the on button, there was a loud rattle, followed by a bright flash of light, and the door opened. Marine was gone.

Tails sighed. Not a sad sigh, but a content one. All was well.

* * *

**The End.**

**I'm sorry, I had to put this story out of it's misery. Readers, I hope you will remember this story for chapter fifteen and before that. I'm sorry it sort of tailed off into being crap, but, when I think of my next story, it will be atleast five, no, six! times better than this. I might do a school one, still not sure though. And any of you who like pokemon, I have a story based on that that's going pretty well.**


End file.
